The Importance of Family
by LadyKnightJJ
Summary: Jennifer Granger has spent the first ten years of her life in the United States with her mother. Attending Hogwarts back in England, Jenny learns more than she thought she would in her first year. Check it out! Chapter 9 soon to come!
1. Mother and Daughter

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One Mother and Daughter_

"But Mom!" said the tiny eleven year old, a slight whine in her voice.

"No. There are plenty of other places to receive a good education." replied a woman with bushy brown hair.

"You went to school there so why can't I? Besides, I haven't been invited anywhere else." said the little girl as she pulled on the band that held her straight brown hair in place.

Her mother sighed deeply; her daughter knew reasoning but Hermione Granger did not feel reasonable.

"Look if by some change of winds we end up in England before term, then you may go. If not then you, Jennifer Jean Granger, will attend Salem Witches Academy in the fall."

Jennifer looked thoughtful for a moment, considering the odds. The mathematics told her that it wasn't in her favor but what choice did she have? Then it came to her in a flash of brilliance that only a Granger could pull.

"Okay. We don't have to stay there, just go there, right?" quizzed Jenny making Hermione chuckled.

_More like her father each day, looking for loop holes. God she missed him._

"Fine, if we spend even one second in England then you can attend Hogwarts."

With a small yelp, Jennifer skipped down the hall towards her bedroom.

Hermione let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as her daughter's door closed. Sitting down on the couch that was behind her, Hermione rubbed her temples slowly. Then sensing movement in the room, Hermione looked up and saw her old cat Crookshanks walk in from the kitchen. Crookshanks ambled up to the couch and meowed loudly. With a small smile, Hermione leaned over and picked up the large ginger cat and gently placed him in her lap before she began to stroke his head.

Looking up and around the room, Hermione's eyes traveled the walls which held ten years of photographs. Near the kitchen door, the photo of Jennifer, age four, on the Fourth of July waving "Old Glory," her face lit up with wonder of fireworks. On the end table in the corner, Jennifer, age six, riding a broom for the first time. Hermione smiled as she looked on; no matter how hard she tried, her daughter couldn't be kept from flying, just like her father.

Just above the mantle was the first photo ever of Jennifer when she was about a month old, sound asleep in her crib like an angel. Letting her eyes drop slowly from her daughter, Hermione finally stopped on the four photos of her past that sat on the mantle itself. First was a picture of her parents, back in the United Kingdom: Mr. and Mrs. Granger had always supported their only daughter, not matter what the situation. Next was the picture of Hermione, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley just before the boys had left of Auror training nearly eleven years ago. Beside their smiling faces was the photo of the entire Weasley family from the Daily Prophet eighteen years ago. Finally, there was the only picture of just Jenny's father; the only picture that had captured Jenny's attention for hours as a child. That, and the need to let Jenny know what her father looked like, was the only reasons that Hermione would admit to for keeping it.

Refusing to dwell on Jenny's father, Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten. Slowly opening her eyes she realized that Crookshanks had left her lap and went to his cat bed under the end table. Hearing a small meow from the hall, Hermione looked over just as a black ball of fur streaked into the room towards Crookshanks.

-------------

"Jinx! Come back here you silly kitten!" said Jenny giggling as she chased her kitten into the room. Scooping up the black kitten that was currently annoying Crookshanks, Jenny smiled up at her mother. The smile faded as Jenny realized what her mother had been doing.

"Mommy, why don't you and Da talk? You said that you were once friends?"

Realizing where this was heading Hermione began the old familiar speech, "Mommy knew that Daddy couldn't handle a family yet and I thought it was for the best that he just not know about you until he was ready. You have to admit my girl, you are a handful, even for me. When I think that Daddy is ready to deal with you then I'll let him know. Plus friendship isn't like real ships, it can't cross oceans," Hermione crossed over to her daughter and took up Jinx before continuing, "Besides, we are a family of our own: you, me, Crookshanks and little Jinx." Upon hearing her name, Jinx meowed loudly, as if she were agreeing.

"When you plan to tell Da, let me know so I can help. I want to see the look on his face when you do," said Jenny a grin crossing her face slowly at the picture she was painting in her mind. Jenny's mom telling her father that they had a family then letting him meet Jenny and loving her when he sees her. They would be the perfect family, just out of a fairy tale, plus a few furry creatures too.

Taking the kitten back from her mom, Jenny headed back to her room, deemed "The Forest" by her friends and mother. The carpet was deep emerald green with leaf patterns cut into it. The ceiling was painted green and draped with green silks in different colors and patterns which made it look like a tree canopy. The walls were painted hunter green with tree trunks painted in all shapes and sizes.

The four poster bed that Jenny had had since she was five was dark rosewood with green velvet curtains draped around it. The walls held pictures of fairies, nymphs, dragons and other magical creatures. A Quidditch calendar hung next to the bed and held a moving picture of that month's team: "The Chudley Canons." In the corner by the window was a small statue of a pair of unicorn foals; one laying sound asleep, the other watchful over its sibling. An arrangement of toys, books and stuffed animals littered the floor and crowded the shelves that lined one wall. The closet door was ajar and visible was a collection of dolls, clothing and other random items that every ten year old must have.

Placing Jinx onto the floor, Jenny headed back over to her bed which, like her floor held numerous books and stuffed animals on it. Laying down and picking up her current favorite, Jenny began to read aloud to Jinx. The story was of a young girl who pretended to be a boy so she could become a knight in the king's service. The young girl stood up for what she believed in and was a strong fighter. With her black cat Faithful, the young girl fought many evils and served her king well. Jenny continued to read as Jinx jumped up next to her on the bed and curled up next to her. Within minutes Jenny was so engrossed in her book that time lost its meaning.

-------------

Around six o'clock Hermione started to prepare dinner for Jenny and herself. After placing the chicken into the oven to bake, Hermione took some potatoes out from in the barrel in the corner and washed them using her wand. Chicken and mashed potatoes were the Thursday meal with salad and fresh bread. Hermione wasn't a great cook but ten years on her own Hermione had gained enough knowledge to make a few decent meals.

As she added butter to the mashed potatoes and pulled the chicken out of the oven, Hermione called down the hall to her daughter for dinner. Cutting up the chicken and dishing out the mashed potatoes, Hermione called again to her daughter. Setting out the drinks and remaining dinnerware Hermione finally headed down the hall to collect Jenny. Finally realizing that her mother was planning eating now Jenny dashed to the table before her mother and sat down.

Taking a seat across from Jenny at the table, Hermione dished out the salad and some grapes. Jenny began to shovel food into her mouth which earned her a reprimand from her mother, and grinning sheepishly, Jenny slowed down to a more normal rate. Hermione watched for a while until she was satisfied that Jenny was eating correctly before she began on her own food.

The meal was a quiet one as Hermione picked at her food while Jenny inhaled hers. Leaning back in her chair, Jenny looked at her mother quietly for a few minutes as Hermione finished eating.

"Fine, your excused," said Hermione a smile on her lips as her daughter jumped out of her chair and raced back to her room. With a heavy sigh, Hermione waved her wand to clear and wash the dishes. Knowing that magic would work the dishes Hermione headed into the living room to work on her reports for St. Coventina, the United States affiliate of St. Mungo's. Her work there in the memory research had gained them a reputation of saving even the most destroyed memories in the past thirty years. Neville Longbottom had even brought his parents there a few years back and the St. Coventina research group had revived a good portion of both their memories. Sitting back in her work chair she reviewed the grants and current spending of the team. It was only when she had begun her report that she heard the tapping on the window pane.

Walking over to the window and opening it, Hermione accepted the letter the owl had tied to his leg. Moving aside to let it in for food and drink Hermione examined the letter closely. The owl itself was large, used for long flights only, plus the handwriting wasn't familiar to her. Opening it, Hermione began to read and stopped abruptly. Sliding over to the chair Hermione felt her knees shake.

Dear Hermione,

It has come to my attention that you may not be currently aware of your parents' problem. Four days ago your father was brought into St. Mungo's for treatment of several flesh wounds that Muggle treatment center was unable to deal with. Upon his arrival, Aurors attempted to reach your mother and were unsuccessful. It seems that she had a heart attack that same day. Both are currently at St. Mungo's pending treatment and questioning about the incident that caused both. It is my professional opinion that this was the work of extremely dark wizards, most likely the remaining Death Eaters. I hope that this owl finds you well and that you can make arrangements to come back to England.

Yours truly,

Neville Longbottom, Chief Herbalist

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione cleared her mind and willed herself to think clearly. There was only one thing she could, would and should do. Jennifer was about to have her dreams come true.

"Jenny! We are going to England," shouted Hermione down the hall to her daughter. Hearing a thud and the door swing open Hermione looked up.

"What's up Mommy?" said Jenny slowly.

"I need to see Nana and Granda back in England. We leave tomorrow morning as soon as I make it known at work. Pack a bag and some of your books and toys we may be there a while," said Hermione as she stood up slowly. With a small shout Jenny scurried back into her room and began rummaging around for important items to take with her.

Hermione looked back out the window and wondered for how long she could avoid two of the most powerful wizards in all of England. She didn't think that it would be long.

**

* * *

**

**Just To Let You Know: **

**I have read a great deal of fanfiction in my time and thus decided to write something of my own. If I ever take an idea from another work, or give a shout out, I will give credit to the writer and their story. Thus, I credit Tamora Pierce with her work, Alanna, which Jenny reads to Jinx. The book created by Tamora Pierce was my favorite as a child and is where I drew my strength. If any of you are interested in medieval fantasy, go to your local library and check it out.**

**Secondly, I would like to remind you that this is set in JKR's world but my characters are exactly that, mine. Please don't try to compare them to others. If you enjoyed this chapter let me know by leaving me a review and we'll see where it takes us.**


	2. Back to London

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

* * *

_Chapter Two Back to London_

Jenny was fidgety the entire way to the Ministry headquarters in Washington, D.C. Hermione had finally told Jenny the reasons behind going to England as they had started the drive from Ohio to the capital of the United States. The drive itself was longer than any Jenny had been on and she tried her hardest to sit still and be quiet but it seemed the ride would go on forever.

Noticing her daughter's discomfort, Hermione finally turned on the radio and used magic to turn it to the WWN (Wizard Ways Network) that was popular in the United States. As Jenny became interested in the program Hermione tuned out everything to think and drive.

Hermione's thoughts raced over her quick decision last night and she began to question actions once again. She had considered leaving Jenny with one of her little friends until the matter was resolved or even have their neighbor Miss Monee watch her. In the end she felt that she couldn't to anything except take her daughter with her to London. She had made an arrangement for them to be on the next portkey to London at seven A.M. That gave Hermione two hours to finish the trip to Washington which by now was within an hour drive.

The closer they got to Washington the more nervous Hermione became. Would she see Harry and Ron? Would she not she Harry and Ron? Would they realize who Jenny was? Harry would, he had always been so observant. Had the boys, no men, gotten over the death of Ginny? Would they understand why Jennifer was nicknamed Jenny in Ginny's honor? All these questions that had burned in her mind were going to be answered in a matter of hours and Hermione wasn't sure that she wanted them to be.

When they arrived in Washington, Hermione drove to the parking deck that was closest to the Ministry with long term parking. Getting a pass from the parking attendant, Hermione drove up to the top of the parking deck to find an empty spot. Hermione had already sent ahead their bags and taking Jenny's hand she navigated them back down to the street level to walk the rest of the way to the Ministry. Jenny looked everywhere on the walk over; she hadn't been here in ages and couldn't stop staring every time. Her mother finally stopped in front of a large building that followed the architecture of the city but seemed somehow different. Walking in the first set of doors the two were greeted by a short stumpy man who looked like Santa Claus but wore a porter's suit instead.

"Name, business and any declarations," stated Santa a grin on his face.

"Oh for goodness sake Heinz, do we have to go through this every time I come through the front doors? Its not like I work here or anything?" said Hermione slightly exasperated.

"You don't but the young lady must. She isn't working here quite yet is she or is she a very young field agent, they do seem to get younger by the day," said Heinz still grinning which made Jenny giggle.

Drawing herself up to her full height Jenny recited, "Jennifer Jean Granger, I am here to go to England and I know I am truly brilliant, or at least that's what Mommy says."

The Heinz chortled, "Your mother is right young lady, and you most definitively are. You may enter sweet ladies." Bowing slightly to mother and daughter, he opened the second set of doors which led into the Entrance Hall of the Ministry.

Entering into the hall, the first thing that caught your attention was the Security Check Point where they would search your bag, person and wand for items not allowed on Ministry property. These items ranged from weapons without permit to dirt (you never knew what was in it). Then the next things to catch your eye were the archways on either side that led to the Floo Room and the Apparition Room. These were the only places in the Ministry where you could apparate or floo from. This insured the security of the main building and made everyone pass security to enter.

After Jenny and Hermione passed security they entered the main room of the Entrance Hall, the gem of the building. Straight ahead was a statue that represented what the Ministry believed in. Looking right at you, his eyes all seeing, was Ares the god of war. He wore the war garment of the time; chest plate, fringed skirt and laced sandals. A hilted sword at his hip and a big dog at his feet; Ares held one arm high above his head and positioned like a perch. On his right or the viewer's left was Athena the goddess of wisdom facing the Information Desk. She wore the dress of the time: clean and tidy. In one arm were several scrolls and a tablet in the other. Her eyes were on the tablet but they seemed to follow all who walked past her. Finally on the right of Ares or left of the viewer facing the Check-in was Kirke, the goddess of potions and spells, a simmering cauldron at her feet. The cauldron actually simmered with water and was said that if one dropped in a coin and made a wish it may come true. Unlike Athena however, Kirke's dress was wrinkled and unkempt. With her head down and hands out stretched the only color in the statue came from her hands as blue, red and white sparks flew from them. The entire statue was cast in white marble that shined like a gem. Above their heads suspended in mid-air was an eagle flying to Ares' out stretched arm.

Begging her mother for a coin to toss, Jenny took the bronze Knut and ran over to Kirke's Cauldron to make a wish. Little did her mother know that Jenny was wishing for the one thing that Hermione was dreading.

-------------

Jennifer looked up at the ceiling as she made her wish; _Please let Da like me! Please._ Tossing the coin into the cauldron Jenny looked up again at the ceiling to stare at the paintings there.

After the style of great cathedrals of Europe, around the edge the ceiling were little fairies and dragons flying in circles in pale greens and pinks. Slightly more inside were clouds where nude witches and wizards sat casting spells and transfiguring. A few were looking inward however, their eyes towards the great guardian angel that was painted right over the statue looking down on mankind. Her great wings were outspread and her hand open and accepting, but in Jenny's eyes she was sending the great eagle down to Ares below, a message from heaven itself.

Slowly taking her eyes back down from the heaven above, Jenny searched for her mother in the room that was becoming more crowded by the minute. Spotting Hermione over at the Check-in desk, Jenny made her way through the crowd to her side. Hermione was speaking with a young man who looked to be about nineteen with sandy blond hair and grey eyes. Under the young man's eyes were bags from lack of sleep and he seemed to be trying hard to stay awake; after all it was six in the morning.

Uninterested in the young tired man, Jenny turned her focus to the back of the Entrance Hall where a great mural sat between two rap around staircases. The mural was a recent addition to the Ministry and Jenny took her time to study it. Every inch of the mural was covered with activity. In the upper left was a painting of the West Coast Witching Academy were children of the west attended school after elementary. WCWA was know for its fairly new in school Quidditch league. In the lower left was Bull Green School where children from the plains attended. Their Care of Magical Creatures program was legendary in the United States. In the upper right was Salem Witches Academy with its old fashioned style castle. They were the most selective school in the U.S and were also the oldest. Finally in the lower right was Merlin's Wizarding School were all the children from the east coast attended. They had the ultimate Quodpot league and many sports oriented families moved to the east coast so their children could play. In the center were the first witches and wizards to come to the United States so many years ago. All thirteen were dressed in ragged robes and cloaks as they stood looking over the small town of Salem. Each witch or wizard had one house in one of the four wizarding schools in the country named after them. MWS had four houses where the other schools only had three each.

Hermione finally nodded to the young man and turned around noticing that her daughter was at her side once more, "Nixon said that our bags are already in the International Cooperation Department and are waiting for us there. We have about an hour until we need to be in the department, do you want to get something to eat?" Nodding and leading her mother towards the pair of stone rap around stairs at the back of the Entrance Hall, Jenny took the steps two at a time until she reached the next level. She and Hermione always had a meal in the Ministry Café whenever they were there together.

Getting her favorite, hot chocolate and a blueberry bagel with cream cheese, Jenny sat down at one of the little tables on the balcony that looked out over the Entrance Hall. Hermione took her tea and whole grain muffin and joined her daughter to watch the ministry officials as they came in for work. Some stood in line at Security and headed straight towards the bathrooms right after they passed through, some came back others didn't. There was the occasional fuss as some witch or wizard would set of the detectors and had to remove everything from their pockets and turn it in the security officials waiting hands. Others headed straight to the lifts that were under the stair on either side of the balcony. There were the young witches and wizards who were training to be Aurors with their gym bags slug across their bodies. As the time became closer to seven the older witches and wizards began to arrive; they knew that they did not need worry about loosing favor with their bosses at this point. Tearing herself away from the scene below her, Jenny looked at her mother when she realized that Hermione was speaking to her.

"Its time to get moving Jenny," said Hermione shifting her chair back. Jenny's nerves returned at hearing this small phrase. Jumping up and sliding her chair back quickly Jenny rose and pitched her trash into the bin nearest them. Hermione followed suit and the pair headed for the elevators downstairs.

Getting into the elevator Jenny and Hermione were squished in with a few grumpy looking ministry men and a young witch of about twenty. The witch had long raven black hair with bright purple at the ends. Her robes were jet black and fitted her nicely and made her purple eyes and hair stand out. Her skin was a rich tan color of someone who worked in the field and not just at a desk. Her bright smile turned to Hermione and Jenny as the elevator started up with a soft jerk.

"Who is this little imp? Not that sweet, gentle daughter of yours, Hermione?" said the young woman to Hermione a bit of cheek in her voice.

"Yes this is my daughter Jennifer. Jennifer Jean this is Lavare Blackwing. Don't bother to ask her was she does Jenny. She never gives you a straight answer. Right Air?" said Hermione looking up at Lavare a knowing look on her face.

"Got that right! We Indians never can talk straight. Always in circles like the raven flies," replied Lavare her voice even and her face calm. "This is my stop ladies, good luck in England Hermione."

As Jenny and Hermione continued upward the elevator emptied slowly. Jenny kept to herself thinking on Lavare Blackwing and what she really did. Jenny's experience with her mother left her thinking that Lavare mostly was an Auror or was in the Department of Mysteries; both options looked good to her, maybe even both. Finally the elevator came to its final stop and Hermione led Jenny out of the lift. The sign next to the elevator door read "Department of International Cooperation" on the left and on the right "Department of Transportation". Hermione led Jenny towards the archway on the right where they were greeted by a witch with graying hair and a weathered look on her face.

"Here for check in ladies?" said the witch politely.

"Yes, Hermione and Jennifer Granger," said Hermione taking out the passports she had had made two years ago when hers had expired, "_Just in case."_ Handing them over to the witch Hermione pushed her bag higher up her arm.

"Do you have the second parent's permission to travel dear?" said the witch looking up.

"No, there is no other parent in custody of Jennifer," said Hermione trying to smile but failing.

"Well then, here you go. You two have been granted clearance and full permission of the Ministry of the United States. You two are of duel citizenship so upon entering the United Kingdom will need to report in with their Customs as well. May your trip be enjoyable," said the woman handing back the passports and writing something down on the paper before her. Hermione took the passports and placed them back in her bag and led Jenny back across the hall to the Transportation department where they were greeted by a man in his thirties who was ushering the handful of people to the rally point. Joining the group Hermione's hold on Jenny's hand tightened and Jenny looked up at her mother.

Hermione's face was pale and her skin was clammy under Jenny's hand. Jenny squeezed her mother's hand and gave her a big smile as the man in charge brought forth the portkey and informed everyone that all they needed to do was touch one finger to it; they would be leaving in one minute. Taking a deep breath Jenny looked forward and touched a finger onto the portkey with her mother.

The man counted down, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, NOW!" Then Jenny felt the strangest sensation, like a pull at her bellybutton. Then everything began to spin and the air left Jenny's body for a second then she was falling back and hitting a stone surface hard on her butt. Looking around she noticed that only two people were still standing: the man in charge and a big guy with arms the size of small hams wearing Manchester United shirt. Then it hit her, she was in London.

-------------

Hermione lifted herself and her daughter up off the floor and headed over to the customs officer who was standing at the door way.

"Passports please," said the man, the English accent a hard reminder of where Hermione really was. Dipping into her bag she withdrew the passports and handed them over to the man quickly sensing the small line behind her. The man flipped open Jenny's first and quickly read it over and then opened Hermione's. His eyes widened slowly as he read the passport and glanced up.

"Miss Granger? I remember your name from Hogwarts! You were friends with the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! Welcome back Miss Granger, I hope your back to stay!" said the man very quickly and very excitedly. He reminded Hermione of the fan club Harry had back in school.

"Thank you for your help, our bags are in the next room?" said Hermione nodding to the room beyond. The man gave a quick nod before moving on to the next person in the line.

Pushing her daughter lightly into the room Hermione looked around for their bags. She finally spotted them over at Rack 8. Walking over Hermione and Jenny both withdrew their bags from the mass and headed over to the door which led out onto the busy streets of London and beyond.

-------------

Finally arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Hermione booked room Three; the family suite. The room was quaint with some slight dust on the corners and ledges. There was a queen bed and dining table in the main room and off to a side was a small room with a twin bed and dresser. The bathroom attached opposite the small bedroom and had the necessities which were clean.

Placing their bags in their "rooms" Hermione and Jenny freshened up and Hermione was aware of the fact that Jenny was in pure awe of all she had seen so far. Their walk to the Leaky Cauldron was a short one but Jenny had taken in everything she did see. Hermione had explained a great number of things they saw and knew her daughter would be hard pressed to recite it all.

Finally ready to face the magical world of Britain once more, Hermione led Jenny back downstairs and out into Muggle London. They reached St. Mungo's without much difficulty and as they entered the old building Jenny giggled lightly.

"That tickled Mommy! Does every magical building do that?" asked Jenny as her giggles subsided.

"It didn't at the Leaky Cauldron and I don't recall the Ministry building doing that either love. Come lets go find out were Nana and Granda are held up," replied Hermione as she led Jenny over to the Information Desk.

"Would you please tell me where I can find Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please? I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione as she reached the front of the line. The frazzled witched looked at her and like the Customs Officer her eyes got big.

"Healer Granger! It has been a good spell since your power graced our halls! Your family is in the Magical Trauma area, room 118. Your young one will need to wait outside however, no children in the wards unless for treatment," said the witch excitedly.

"Thanks, Helen, its been too long I agree," replied Hermione as she steered Jenny towards the Trauma center.

Leaving Jenny in the waiting area of the Trauma center with strict instructions Hermione entered room 118 leaving Jenny to her own devices.

-------------

Jenny looked around the room for something to keep herself entertained. There were the normal moving paintings and some adult books and witch magazines on a table but nothing to keep a ten year old happy. Deciding not to waste a great imagination Jenny sat down at in a chair that faced the doorway and waited for the great gift to kick in. As her mind raced around London, Jenny tried to imagine how her mom might meet her Da again. Her silent work was brought to a stop as seven people entered the room.

She immediately recognized the man with jet black hair and glasses as Harry Potter. Next was a man with little red hair and slightly pudgy look to him, that had to be Mr. Weasley. The woman at his side looked like Mrs. Weasley from the photo on the mantle. The next two she didn't know by memory, the woman had bright pink spiked hair while the man at her side was graying at the edges of his brown hair and was covered in scars. The next person was the unmistakable Ronald Weasley, with his arm in a sling, followed by a very harassed looking Healer.

"Can you people spend one week without coming into my center with some sort of problem?" said the Healer as she walked over to the station in the corner.

"What fun would there be in that?" replied Ron Weasley a grin on his face as Harry Potter chuckled lightly.

"Ron just enjoys pain, Sarah, didn't you know that?" said Harry as if it was normal for this sort of thing to happen.

"And if you notice Harry it's either you or some dark wizard doing it. But I seem to recall the last visit being for you and your son who decided that you didn't need snow to sled," said the graying man who was standing with the pink hair witch. Turning to speak to the woman he caught sight of Jenny and stared. Jenny looked at him calmly knowing what he saw.

Getting out of her chair she walked over to the graying man, "Hello, I'm Jennifer Jean Granger," she stated proudly.

The man bent down to look at her and spoke, his voice even, "Hello Jennifer, I'm Remus Lupin. Your mother wouldn't happen to be Hermione Granger now would she?"

Jenny grinned at the man and felt the eyes and silence behind her, "Yes she is visiting Nana and Granda." Jenny heard the mumbles behind her from the two men that knew her mother best and turned slowly to face them both. Harry and Ron both stared at the small child before them that looked very much like her mother but with rain straight hair.

As both men stared Jenny smiled at the one and said, "Hello Da."

* * *

**Just To Let You Know: **

**I was feeling rather edgy so I thought it might be nice to leave you all there with me. If I receive some feedback for the story thus far, I may be able to post again very soon (nothing like a little bribery to get what you want). If people totally hate it and don't review (or do) then I'll not bother finishing it.**

**I wanted to say that thus far the rating doesn't reflect the piece but it will, I promise. What is a story after all without a little peril, doom, language and romance? If things continue well, the next story may be more mature because lets face it even our characters grow up.**


	3. Da

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three Da_

Harry stared down at the child who was before him. Yes he could see the family resemblance but could Ron? Looking over at his best friend, Harry noticed right off that Ron was paling quickly before Hermione's daughter.

"Well mate, congratulations. I always knew you would have a family sometime. I guess it was a lot sooner then any of us knew," commented Auror to his comrade who had walked forward towards Jenny.

The little girl's eyes were fixed up on the man who she had always known to be her father. She seemed to be taking in his reaction and attempting to adjust to it. Realizing that Ron was unable to speak at this point and may bring the small girl to tears if he did, Harry knelt down before Jennifer forcing her to focus her attention on Harry.

"Where are you from Jennifer, I don't recognize your accent," said Harry calmly.

"I'm from the United States with Mommy. That's were we used to live; we came back because Nana and Granda were sick. Besides I don't have the silly accent, you do," said Jenny before she started to giggle. This seemed to bring Ron back to life because he shook his head and looked from Jennifer to his parents as Harry stood up slowly. With a nod of encouragement from his father Ron knelt down in front of the child that he knew was his and gave her a slow smile.

"Tell me Jennifer, do you enjoy Quidditch?"

Jenny grinned widely and nodded while excitement filled in every line of her face. The fact that her father was attempting to talk to her sent her head spinning. Ron withdrew from in front of Jenny and brought her beside him to sit as the Healer mended his broken arm. That morning he had been feeling very poorly and had taken it out on Harry at practice, only to be injured and brought here where his daughter was waiting. Ronald Weasley finally felt like a king once more.

-------------

Hermione finally left her parents with the promise that she would visit again very soon and have them back home in no time. The promise of seeing their grandchild had brought both of the Grangers to near tears. Stepping back into the waiting room Hermione looked up to a scene she didn't expect to find.

Jenny was seated next to her father as the Healer applied the finishing touches to his arm. The pair was discussing Quidditch and Quodpot at length; it seemed that Ron couldn't quite understand the point of the American version of his favorite game. Harry stood with Remus Lupin and Tonks talking quietly way from Ron and Jenny; their glances at the pair's way told Hermione exactly what they were discussing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching the exchange between father and daughter with a mix of pride (Mr. Weasley) and surprised joy (Mrs. Weasley). Wanting to let the group know she was there Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

Ron looked up sharply at the noise and stared into Hermione's eyes while everyone else turned their attention to the woman of the past. As Jenny leaped up and ran to Hermione, Ron's eyes traveled down the length of Hermione and back before standing up himself and thanking the healer for her help once again. The witch shook her head and sighed, telling him to not be back for at least another month before leaving the group alone.

Jenny was talking rapidly to her mother about Ron and Quidditch and how they had made her wish come true. Hearing this Hermione and Ron both looked at Jenny, puzzlement on their faces.

"Your wish sweetheart? What wish?" whispered Hermione fearing the answer.

"That Da would like me!" seeing her mother's puzzled look at last Jenny continued, "You know Mommy, in Kirke's Cauldron back home. I wished and it came true, I will never forget this! Da just came in with Mr. Potter and everyone and it was all there. All of it!"

Unsure how to react to the child's declaration of faith in a myth, Hermione looked up and her eyes fell on Ron. He was looking down at his daughter thoughtfully. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him however he focused on Hermione and gave her a questioning look, _Can we talk?_ Taking his meaning and agreeing, Hermione gave him a pleading look, _Not in front of Jenny, please?_ Nodding, Ron turned to Harry, but Harry, who was following the situation at hand, spoke up.

"Jenny would you like to see some of London with Lupin, Tonks and myself?"

Jenny looked up at her mother for permission her eyes bright, "Can I?"

"'May I' is what you say. You ask 'May I'," said Hermione correcting her daughter without thinking.

"May I?" said Jenny quickly in automatic response drive.

Hermione nodded and Jenny dashed over to Harry, Remis and Tonks. Placing her hand into Harry's out stretched one Jenny looked back at her parents.

"Bye mom, bye Da."

Watching Jenny turn back and walking out with the other three, Hermione heard Harry ask Jenny what she wanted to see first and if she minded little boys.

-------------

Seeing the questioning look on Hermione's face Ron shrugged. Ron wasn't quite sure what question she wanted answered but he had a few of his own.

"Harry has kids?" asked Hermione slowly trying to break the ice.

"Two of them, they are some of the greatest ever, a little boy and girl. Alan is the eldest and Brenna is the youngest. Greatest god-kids a guy could ask for; made up for a lack of my own," replied Ron steadily, his eyes fixing on Hermione's face. "Would you care to explain to me how, a little girl knows I am her father, yet somehow, I have no bloody clue she even existed?"

"That's going to take a lot of explaining and this is not the place to do it," stated Hermione like it was a clear fact that even Ron should understand.

"Well then you're coming with me and we'll discuss it at my flat," stated Ron in the same tone that Hermione had just used on him.

"Now wait just a minute, you think that you can order me around…"

"I know I can because, I, unlike you have been extremely honest up to this point and I deserve some answers," interrupted Ron turning to the door, "You can follow me or just stand there but just remember that Harry has our daughter for the time being and I will get answers one way or another."

Hermione was stunned for a second by the way Ron took control of the situation without even arguing or insulting her. Realizing that Ron was waiting for her response by the door, Hermione stuck her chin in the air and walked over to him. Ron took this as an affirmative response and led the way out of St. Mungo's and turned right towards his flat. As Ron started to walk in the direction of home, Hermione stopped; she could turn back now, find Jenny and leave, or finally tell Ron everything. About to turn left, Hermione saw her daughter's face when she and Ron had sat together. No mother could take that away from a child. Hermione resignedly turned back to the right and hurried to catch up to Ron.

-------------

Jennifer's eyes were wide as Harry, Lupin and Tonks walked her down the street to the heart of London. Everywhere she went she saw something amazing and new; the royal guard, that big clock, the shops that sold space outfits like on TV. She tried to listen as Harry pointed out the old 'muggle' building and the unnoticed wizarding establishments that dotted the streets of London.

The adults led her back to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry left a note with the innkeeper. The innkeeper looked to be Harry's age or slightly older; his black skin was crystal clean and his dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. The man laughed at something Harry said before giving him a swift nod and began to clean the glasses that were before him. Jenny was sure that the man hadn't been there earlier that day when her mother had checked them in.

Harry walked back over to the group and spoke quietly to Lupin and Tonks but Jenny heard everything clearly.

"You two head back home; it's been a long day. I left Hermione a note letting her know where Jenny and I are. If Ron and Hermione out past ten, I'll have Jenny stay with Brenna for the night, both girls will love it."

Lupin and Tonks said goodbye to Jenny with the promise that they would see her again soon and headed out the back of the pub to the little courtyard. Turning back to Harry, Jenny looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"You'll be spending the rest of the day with the Potter clan, and yes they are that. But, you never answered me about liking little boys. I have a son, Alan, who is about your age and is quite intense. But my daughter Brenna is about four years younger than you, I'm sure you two will get on very well. Come we'll head over and make it in time for dinner."

As Jenny followed Harry over to the fireplace against the back wall and pondered what he had just told her. If Harry had kids her age then she might just have some friends at school before she even went there. Taking the green powder from Harry, Jenny looked at him expectantly.

"Oh right! Step into the fire and say 'Tanner Woods' very clearly, it will take you straight to Abbots Langley where we live."

Jenny nodded and stepped into the massive hearth. Speaking very clearly like her mother had taught her and said "Tanner Woods" and was engulfed in green flames. She was spinning around so quickly that the world around her blurred and she closed her eyes to keep from getting dizzy. She came to a stop as she landed in the grate of the Potter's fire. Before her Harry apparated and grinned down at her as she stepped out and shook herself off. Harry waved his wand and all the soot vanished.

"Harry is that you?" called a female voice from beyond the room. A woman with rich chocolate brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun on her head stepped into the room wiping her hands on a dish towel. She appeared to be about 5'6" tall with a warm smile and intense hazel eyes and an almost tanned complexion. Those eyes fell on Jenny and curiosity crept into them but the smile remained.

"Who is this young lady? Not another imp to feed, cloth and educate I hope," said the woman to Harry and Jenny both.

"This lovely young one is Hermione Granger's daughter Jennifer. Hermione and Ron are talking right now and asked me to keep an eye on their child. I thought she may have a better time with Alan and Brenna" pausing to slip his arm around his wife's waist, "Where are our imps by the way?"

"Alan was invited over to Mathew's for the evening and Brenna is upstairs attempting to get her cat to sing," replied Harry's wife and seeing the look on her husband's face at the last part of the statement continued, "She believes that Twig can sing and dance like that cat on the telly and is determined to have the world discover the amazing Twiggie."

Harry laughed heartily while Jenny gave a little giggle at hearing this; cats can't sing and dance, everyone knows that. Then Jenny heard a squeal that she knew only could belong to a child like herself. Then a flash of black and teal came hurling in through the door that Mrs. Potter had just stepped through.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Guess what Twiggie can do?" bantered the young girl.

Watching the exchange between father and daughter, Jenny's eyes took in the similarities between two; the jet black hair, the same facial lines. Yet the differences between the two were good ones; the little girl had her mother's hazel eyes and complexion. Then the two were staring right at her and Jenny gulped as the younger girl sized her up.

"She's Uncle Ron's isn't she Daddy? I bet she is. I'm Brenna, I'm six. Who are you?" stated the tiny girl like a common fact. Jenny liked her already.

"I'm Jennifer Jean Granger. I'm ten. Da is your uncle?"

Mrs. Potter laughed, "Goodness no, 'Uncle Ron' is just their Godfather. Uncle is just easier. Brenna, would you like to take Jenny up to meet Twig?"

With a yip, Brenna grabbed Jenny's hand and drug her out of the room talking excitedly about Twig and all the stuff she wanted her to do. As they walked out, Jenny heard Mrs. Potter address Harry, "I hope you can explain all this to me later," and knew this was definitely a laid back family.

Twig had been Brenna's last birthday gift when she had turned six back in October. The cat was a very thin sleek thing that moved with a dancer's grace. Twig was a black Egyptian Mau with vivid green eyes like Harry. As Jenny learned the real name of the cat was Taweret. Jenny couldn't see the connection between 'Twig' and 'Taweret' but it didn't matter because Twig was awesome. Brenna and Jenny spent the evening trying to teach Twig to sing and playing hide-and-seek inside the Potter's house.

-------------

Hermione stepped through the door that Ron held open for her. The flat that Ron called home was small, but surprisingly clean. There were occasional papers and articles of male clothing but nothing too scary. The furniture was old and well used but not ugly. Noting Ron still behind her, Hermione moved to the old green armchair that faced a squashy matching couch. Ron closed the door quietly and moved over and sat on the couch to face her. He remained quiet.

Remembering the way Ron had been in school, Hermione wanted to speak before Ron got worked up. "Look, before you yell, I did what I thought was right at the time. I might have done things differently under different circumstances but I didn't. You want the whole story though so you're going to get it," stated Hermione even though her voice shook. Ron leaned back into the couch and looked at her, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Fine, you remember the night of your twentieth birthday don't you? Never mind the look your giving me says enough," indeed Ron's face did tell of that fond memory they had made that night, "I didn't know I was with child until you and Harry had left for training. I didn't want to mess up your future with a kid so I decided that the best way to let you grow was to leave. I took a job offer at St. Coventina's in the United States working their memory department.

"Jennifer Jean was born on December 30th, and I never mentioned who the father was. I thought a few times of coming back to Britain and telling you but my conscience prevailed. I loved you too much Ronald to ruin your goals. After a while I decided that Jenny was just fine without you. Then she started to question why your picture was on the mantel and I told her the truth. Everyday after that she would ask if you were coming until she realized the answer was the same. Until she received her Hogwarts letter Jenny left the subject drop.

"I didn't want her exposed to my past, so I told her the only way she would ever attend Hogwarts was if we came here for something else. Then my parents were admitted to St. Mungo's and I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I'm sorry I never told you but you needed to live your life, without strings. I knew how much it hurt you as a child to not have money and I didn't want you regretting giving up freedom for a small child and a wife. I know it wasn't right but I did it because I loved you and I still do," realizing what she had just said, Hermione brought hands to her mouth in shock.

Ron shook his head, leaned forward and took Hermione's hands from her mouth and held them in his own, "Hermione, if it meant a life filled with love, I would have left training. I didn't care about anything else but you, and if happiness meant having just enough to support us, we would have managed. I felt hurt that you left me, but I can't hate you for it, or for Jenny. I just want to be in her life. I know it's hard to believe but I've wanted a family more than you can imagine. Let's start over, just you, me and Jennifer. We could be a family at last. Please, Hermione, I beg you, let me be in your lives once more."

Hermione saw the love still in Ron's eyes and couldn't speak because it overwhelmed her. Only able to nod, Hermione leaned forward and sank into Ron's arms for the first time in years. Feeling lighter than she had in ages Hermione looked up and Ron and smiled, "I guess that means we need a place to keep this family then?"

Ron chuckled at this because he was just thinking that his flat was no place for a kid to grow up, "If you will finally marry me then I think it can be arranged."

Hermione sat back and stared at Ron. Hermione had never allowed herself to dream of this but it was too good to be true, "What?"

Ron smiled, "Marry me and we'll be a true family by New Years. I don't think I can be near you without getting ideas that come with marriage, besides Jenny needs a real family, rings, siblings and all."

* * *

**Just To Let You Know: **

**Same routine as before people, if you want another chapter, I want more reviews. This is the general idea behind why we write fanfiction, for the masses to enjoy.**

**Real Quick:**

**I am a freshman in college and am presently taking eighteen credit hours towards my general education classes and major (Business and Accounting with a History minor). I would like to pass and graduate in four years, so classes take first priority. I am giving a shout out to my roommate with the nickname "Twig" to Brenna's cat. This cat is one of her favorite breeds and thus I decided to honor her for her help in checking my stories over. Thanks for all you have done Twig.**


	4. A Weasley Welcome

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four A Weasley Welcome_

Jenny and Hermione stepped up to the front door of the Burrow hand in hand. As Hermione rang the doorbell of the Weasley's house, Jenny held up their linked hands. The engagement ring that Ron had given her mother glittered brightly in between Jenny's own fingers. The stone wasn't of the normal engagement type; in the center was a round cut sparkling amethyst that caught the light perfectly with two red hearts, the tops to the inside. Her father had told her that the stones that he and Hermione had picked out were called "Red Beryl." The ring was to symbolize faith and the rarity of what they had. As soon as Jenny had seen the ring she had known that is was something truly amazing. The door clicked open and Jenny looked up and up and up. A giant of a man stood in the doorway, his long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face was scarred and slightly aged but still good looking by any standard, even from the scrutinizing eye of an American girl-child.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione Granger the British American," he flashed a huge grin, "It's been a long since you were here last. I take it that this is the little one my mother is speaking so highly of?" questioned Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley children.

As Hermione replied to Bill she let go of Jenny's hand and stepped forward to give Bill a hug, "I don't know about what your mother is saying, but yes, this is my daughter Jennifer. Jenny, I would like to introduce you to one of your uncles. This," she paused dramatically, "is Bill."

At this, Bill stepped away from Hermione and picked up Jenny, holding her high in the air. Bill spun Jenny around a few times before setting back down the giggling child. As Bill began to talk he led Jenny and Hermione through the house, but as soon as she stepped in Jenny lost all interest in what her big uncle was saying.

The kitchen was a jumble with an assortment of children's art, small toys, plus pots and pans everywhere. The smell of fresh bread waited Jenny as she passed the oven and saw six loaves sitting on top to cool. They were large loaves to begin with, but six of them surely meant that there were a very large number of people here today.

As they passed though the living room, Jenny saw a big clock on the wall with all her uncles faces on it. All were pointed to "Up to No Good" with one exception; her aunt Ginny, who long deceased, was pointed at "Dead". At this point Jenny could hear the noises of the backyard: children laughing, booming voices from the Weasley men, female giggling and a few shouts of indignation. Jenny gulped and sent up a small prayer to the angel back in the ministry that she would make it though this day without being a complete fool.

Stepping back out into the sunlight in the backyard, Jenny's eyes took in all the activity and people. A collection of red haired men along with Harry stood by the big oak. Quietly observing the men, Jenny took them to be her uncles, as they stood grouped together chatting loudly about what Jenny believed was Quidditch. At the very large picnic table sat a group of women giggling and talking very animatedly about something involving "the good old days" while one woman attempted to scold the numerous children running around the yard.

This buzz of child activity was what Jenny finally focused on. As far as she could tell there were nine children with red hair that Jenny took to her cousins plus Brenna and a boy who looked to be about her age. In fact he was the only boy that Jenny saw there.

The boy had chocolate brown hair that looked almost black with rich green eyes. He was a good half foot taller than Jenny with a very lanky form with a wicked grin on his face. He was of a tanned coloring but he was definitely Brenna's older brother that she had heard so much about from her. Alan Potter was undeniably Harry's son and seemed to be working the only boy thing to his advantage.

'He may only be ten years old but he already thinks that he is all that. Great, Alan is yet another silly boy with cooties and a big head and just because of his father. Great, my day is now complete!'

"HERMIONE! Is that you? Oh my gosh, look everyone, the British American has graced us with her presence!"

Jenny looked over at the woman who had stood up and was walking over to Hermione, Bill and Jenny with her arms outstretched. She took Hermione into a great big hug as Ron walked over to them and picked up Jenny and spun her around just like Bill had done earlier putting her into another fit of giggles.

"I couldn't believe the news when I heard it! You and Ron, finally getting married after all these years. And no-one believed Ron when he said that he had his own child to look out for now, is this her? She is so precious. I can hardly believe it, you, a mother before me! Fleur and Bill can still claim first born grandchild, but this is truly amazing. And to think you did it all by yourself in the United States, job and all!"

The woman took a breath and Jenny took the opportunity to get a word in edge wise while she still could, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed loudly, "Forgive me, sweetheart, I'm your Aunt Penelope. You must be Ron's little girl, you don't look a thing like him. Except for a few things you look more like Hermione. Oh my, you are the first Weasley child born without red hair! There is some irony in this world! Come you must meet all the others." Jenny and her father were instantly surrounded by the group of children who looked up at her in her father's arms.

The only child who was older than her, Skylar was Bill's first born. Skylar was the first child Jenny met; she had red hair that was arrow straight and long that was braided down her back. She also had brown eyes but the woman behind hers features and was already at Hogwarts. Next was Adele the middle child of Bill whose red hair contained two silver blond streaks on either side of her face, while her brown eyes were silver rimmed, somehow she looked like her mother. Jenny was informed by Fleur, with still the slightest bit of her old French accent that Adele and Jenny were about the same age. The last of Bill and Fleur's children was Catherine, or more commonly Cat. She was about a year younger than Jenny, was the real gem. She had silvery red hair that almost glowed and her brown eyes held little silver flecks that seemed to dance.

The next set of Weasleys matched in looks; curly red hair and brown eyes. There weren't any traits to tell them apart, except their height and age, otherwise, they were the children of Percy and Penelope, the chatty woman. The eldest was Penny, then Padma, Paige and finally Paulina. All four girls looked at Jenny like she wasn't worth the effort or the space; Jenny already didn't like them that much.

The next pair looked almost like sisters but Jenny learned that Allegra was the only child of George and Alicia, while Lara was the only child of Fred and Angelina. The pair had almond colored skin with rich brown eyes and the Weasley red hair. Allegra's hair was long and elegant in nature while Lara's was short and disorganized, giving her an impish appearance.

The last pair weren't true Weasleys by blood, even though they were considered so by most there. Alan Potter was staring at her with a measuring look as Brenna gave her a warm smile and started to speak only to be cut off by Aunt Penelope.

"Alright, you lot, why don't you let Jenny join in the fun and games for a while and give the parents some time."

With an enthusiastic shout from the crowd of kids, Jenny was whisked off by Lara, Allegra and Brenna to join in a small game of broomless Quidditch.

-------------

Hermione watched as Jenny was whisked off by her cousins to play and turned back to the crowd of adults that stood around her. Seeing their faces she could tell that as much as they had loved her before, this would be a steep climb back into the Weasley world.

"Come on, Hermione, dear, you can help with the…" started Molly.

"No. 'ermione needs to catch up with all of us Molly, not just you," stated Fleur calmly as she led Hermione back to where the women had already been sitting before. In a matter of minutes the females of the Weasley clan were around her wanting to hear all about Jenny, the United States and the upcoming wedding.

The chatting went on for almost an hour until there was a shriek from one of the children.

"Mummy! Mummy! Jenny and Alan are fighting!" shouted Penny loudly.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and his wife rushed over to where the two children were fighting tooth and nail. Hermione was astonished to see that Jenny was keeping up with the bigger boy without a problem, which scared her slightly. Hermione watched in shock as Alan grabbed Jenny's hair and spun her around so her back was to him. Jenny swung her elbow into Alan's chest, whipped around and slapped Alan across the face. As Alan reached out to grab Jenny's arm, her stomped on his foot and kneed him in the groin. It was then that Ron and Harry both grabbed children and yanked them apart. Alan pulled against his father's arms and Jenny kicked fiercely at her father both shouting insults.

"Take them in the house, discuss it there," said Mr. Weasley as he pointed to the backdoor.

Nodding to his father, Ron led the group into the house and put Jenny down on the couch. Harry followed suit but placed Alan in a chair, careful to make sure that the two children weren't side by side.

"You two better have a dead good explanation for what just happened out there," stated Harry, his voice deadly calm. Jenny's chin went up defiantly and Alan stared at his father, yet neither spoke up.

"If one of you doesn't speak up, Harry and I will have to resort to taking you home now and not getting to have Grandmum's good cooking. Now, speak up," said Ron, his voice matching Harry's. He looked quickly to Hermione to confirm this action and received the smallest of nods.

"She started it. I wasn't doing anything wrong…" started Alan, a slight whine in his voice.

"That's not true! I didn't start it you did. Alan was picking on Brenna for not knowing about Quidditch, and then I said that I had never seen a match, so then he started picking on me," interjected Jenny, looking ready to commit murder.

"Oh so it's my fault that you randomly attacked me over a Quidditch discussion. Honestly, the girl's a nightmare Dad."

"You said that Quodpot wasn't a real sport! It is too! It's just different than Quidditch! You can't understand that not everything revolves around Quidditch, though. There is more to talk about in this world, like school, or something…"

"That's enough you two. I can see that this wasn't really worth the effort. Jenny, you were raised to know that violence is not the answer. Now, apologize to Alan for hurting him and you are never to do it again. Do you understand," said Hermione before all hell broke loose. Looking at Hermione and then Ron, Jenny nodded and mumbled her apology to Alan.

"Well Alan, you aren't so lucky, young man. You never hit a girl out of anger. Ever. You are to apologize to Jenny for doing so and will be spending the next three weeks without your broom, and… learning the basics behind Quodpot," said Harry. Alan made a face of indignation and started to reply but Harry cut him off, "You know better than to behave like that, and for your information Quodpot is the second largest sport known to the wizarding world."

Both children looked at each other at the same time. Alan gave Jenny a glare that clearly said to stay out of his way while Jenny's could have killed him on the spot if possible. Alan decided that this wasn't worth his effort, got up and walked back outside to eat. Jenny's eyes followed Alan all the way and Hermione saw what the others had already figured out.

_Those two are not going to get along this year. Or at all, for that matter._

-------------

The rest of the day went well, save a few insults between Jenny and Alan that were mostly overlooked. The Weasleys absolutely loved Jenny and, save the fist fight, thought she was an angel. All the Weasley grandchildren wanted to know about the United States, and what it was like; Jenny was happy to oblige them with tales of back home with Miss Monee, the werewolf who visited a few years back and the Tibetan monk who had taught hands on healing to her mother and herself a little bit ago.

Food was served around seven, and served to be quite the feast. The bread Jenny had seen cooling earlier was spread across the two tables, child and adult, with butter and jams. There was chicken or turkey as well as mashed potatoes with light and dark gravy. Vegetables and salad were plentiful along with lemonade or butterbeer. The fruit salad was amazing and the cheese sauce was even and rich for the chicken. Finally, Grandmum brought out the masterpiece of the evening.

The three layer vanilla and chocolate marble cake, topped with whipped cream icing and cream filling. The Hogwarts Crest was placed dead center with Skylar, Jennifer, Alan and Adele written in scarlet around the edges. Everyone applauded for the creation and was thrilled when they tasted it. The cake was so big that there was almost half it leftover by the evening's end, and everyone took home some for later. Jenny and Ron both bet that there wouldn't be any by morning at any house.

The Weasley clan finally headed back to their homes, which were all over Britain. Jenny, Hermione and Ron returned to Ron's flat for a chat. When Hermione went to the loo, Ron complimented Jenny for standing up for herself, but hastily asked her not to mention it to her mother, ever. They also planned their trip to Diagon Alley together to go shopping for school, which was in four days. It was that night when Jenny was falling asleep that she realized that she was indeed going to Hogwarts and that life couldn't get much better than this.

Little did she know what the year held in store for her family…

* * *

**Just to Let You Know:**

**The Tibetan monk's "hands on healing" is something I have had an interest in for ages and if you want to know more go to www. reiki. com a helpful site if you wish to know more. Also, the werewolf is no-one in particular, just someone that Hermione took pity on.**

**I know that Penelope is just a little chatty but she seems the most likely to be girlish in behavior and talk like that. After all she does have four little girls.**


	5. The Way to Hogwarts

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five The Way to Hogwarts_

Jenny sighed deeply as she sank into the velvet seat of the Hogwarts Express. She had just received the longest speech her mother had ever given her, including the slumber party speech she had gotten three years ago. Hermione had covered every topic under the sun that a first year must know: eat right, wash behind the ears, owling, sleep eight hours, stay clean, don't get in trouble, remember who you are and most importantly, "Do your homework."

The entire time her mother had lectured, Ron had stood, arms across his chest, watching the scene before him. Finally, when Hermione had stopped to take a breath, Ron said something that Jenny was never going to forget,

"Jennifer, what your mother is telling you is important but I want you to remember that no matter what, life goes on. Hogwarts isn't everything."

But her small memory was interrupted by the soft coughing. Looking up, Jenny saw a young girl dressed in a green sweater, new jeans, and lime green Converse sneakers. She had long, wavy brown hair that was drawn back from her face with a black headband and blue eyes that were timid and a tad nervous. She wasn't the thinnest girl Jenny had ever seen but then again neither was she.

"Lo, I noticed you were alone like me and wondered if you would mind company?" said the girl, "I'm Arianna Finnigan."

Not wanting to seem anti-social, Jenny gave Arianna a smile, "I'm Jennifer Granger, pleasure to meet you. First year too, I take it?"

Arianna laughed nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to a fellow first year. Please, sit."

Arianna took the seat directly across from Jenny and smiled before looking out the window where houses and roads whizzed past. Both girls were silent for what seemed like an awkward eternity. Finally, Jenny decided to ask Arianna what house she wanted to be sorted into just as there was a commotion outside the compartment.

"Come on Lizzy!" a boy shouted after a blond girl who turned around in front of Arianna and Jenny's compartment, "I'm sorry they laughed at you, but you have to admit it was classic! Even Matt laughed! Come on Lizzy, just talk to me!" continued the boy as he came into view.

"I won't come back! Find yourselves another flower to giggle at your stories, I don't care! I don't need boys like you in my life!" stormed the blond girl aggressively.

Jenny watched the scene quietly as the two continued to bicker back and forth. The boy had sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes making him the perfect pretty boy poster child. The girl looked the part of the future bombshell with the bright blond hair, deep blue eyes and look of maturity about her. Both were dressed in the casual clothing of the Muggles, jeans and tee-shirts.

Jenny was brought back to reality when she heard Arianna sigh and looking over at the girl; saw the telltale signs of an oncoming crush over the blond boy.

"Come on Lizzy, who will you hang out with?" said the boy in a feeble last attempt.

The girl looked over at Jenny and Arianna watching silently inside the compartment and smiled.

"Hi," she said as she stepped inside, "I'm Elizabeth Right. Everyone calls me Lizzy though. Mind if I join you lot?"

Looking on the boy's jaw dropped as Jenny and Arianna welcomed Lizzy into their compartment and slid the door in his face.

-------------

Over the next few hours, Jenny realized that Lizzy had a real talent: getting people to open up. In the course of a few minutes Lizzy had engaged Jenny and Arianna in a talk of boys, school, home and even a game of "Which do you prefer?" Finally, when the trolley came by, all three girls loaded their seats with snacks for lunch and for later.

After lunch the girls changed into their school robes and Jenny's bladder decided that it required her attention. Excusing herself, Jenny walked down the corridor to the loo and waited in the line. One or two girls complained about the "queue" and Jenny finally realized they meant the line. Finally feeling better Jenny headed back to the compartment but stopped halfway along when she heard laughter from a group of boys and girls.

"Honestly, everyone makes Hogwarts into a huge thing but think about it, it's not much. Just Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. If you ask me we are heading into nowhere, for the next seven years all we can do is wander the castle and the town. That isn't that exciting in my opinion," said Alan to the group in the compartment.

Walking very slowly past the open door, Jenny looked in and saw eight kids sitting inside. Alan was there with the blond boy who had bugged Lizzy; she had told them earlier that his name was Tristan Rush. There was short boy with striking red hair who was quietly reading a book by the window. Her cousin Adele and three other giggling girls were with the boys. It was then that Alan noticed Jenny in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at her. Glaring at Alan for just a second, Jenny continued back to the compartment to join Lizzy and Arianna.

-------------

After crossing the lake, the first year students were ushered into a room to wait for the rest of the school. Jenny stood quietly beside Arianna while Lizzy chattered away on Arianna's far side. Arianna herself looked a little pale and kept biting her lip out of nerves.

Most first years stood around quietly in groups waiting for instructions while some, like Alan and Lizzy, chattered on. Alan seemed to be quite comfortable and was talking quietly with the two boys Jenny had seen him with earlier. However, there was one large boy with dull brown hair who was tossing a book around with black haired boy and laughed as a small girl tried to catch it in midair. Knowing that it was going to make life difficult if she made enemies this soon, Jenny stepped forward and stood in front of the brown haired boy just as he neatly caught the book.

"Hand it over."

The bigger first year looked down at the tiny brown haired girl before him and laughed, "Who's gonna make me? You?"

"If I have to."

The boy stepped up close, so he was towering over Jenny and she became aware of everything around her. The crowd of first years had gone dead silent, watching the exchange between the large boy and foolish little girl; the brown haired boy smelled of sweat and lightly sour milk; the owner of the book was cowering as the black haired boy moved to stand behind her.

"What is a little wench like you going do to make me give it back?"

There was a moment of silence as the words hit Jenny and she reacted by doing the first thing that came to mind. She kicked him in the shin. With a yowl the big boy dropped the book to nurse his shin. Quickly picking up the book, Jenny heard footsteps behind her and turned slightly to see Alan and his friends circling around behind the black haired boy before he could try anything. Stepping back, Jenny handed the book over to the owner, who quickly scampered into the crowd. Looking up at the bigger boy Jenny's eyes narrowed as she saw hate fill them slowly.

"One day you'll regret that, wench," said the large boy as he slowly straightened.

Alan cleared his throat, "I don't think she will, Angus. From one beaten boy to another, don't mess with her. Get your kicks else where, because mark my word, it's my job to harass her, not yours."

Jenny whipped around to face Alan, "What does that mean!"

Before all hell broke loose, a door to the right of Jenny opened and a little man stepped inside. But he wasn't a man; he was a goblin, and an older one at that. His green robes brushed the floor as he walked forward and caught the light as if they were enchanted.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster. If you will follow me," said the goblin, "The Sorting is about to begin."

Walking back to the door from which he had appeared, he led the dead silent group of children into the Great Hall. Now, someone might say that the silence was because of nerves or fear but if one felt neither then it was the magnificence of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was well lit with candles that floated about the tables and lined the walls in medieval brackets. Jenny noticed that the wax dripped down them, but it disappeared into thin air. There were four oak tables at which students sat clad in black robes with their house color trim. All of the surfaces gleamed in the candlelight, even the spotless floor. There was a table at one end where it seemed that the professors sat, quietly watching the new group of first years. The large chair in the middle held an elderly woman in bottle green robes with gold brocade and large spectacles. Her graying hair was drawn into a tight bun and held a large black witch's hat on top. She surveyed the first year students as they walked towards her.

The thing, however, that caught most of the children's eyes was the ceiling. The grand ceiling above their heads was black as night with little stars shining above them. The moon, only half full, was illuminating the entire ceiling itself while ribbons of clouds danced around it. Looking to the glass windows, Jenny realized that the ceiling looked like the sky outside. Wondering which great wizard made that spell, Jenny and her fellow students walked to the front of the Great Hall, before the staff table.

On the raised dais in front of the staff table sat a very old hat on a stool. Unsure what to expect, Jenny felt something bump her slightly. Turning her head sharply she looked into Alan's twinkling eyes.

"What do you want?" Jenny demanded quietly.

Alan gave the tiniest of laughs, "I thought I didn't need a reason to bug you?"

"If you have any intentions of making this year painful for me, I guarantee that I'll make yours just as worse, if not more so," she hissed at him under her breath.

The bickering continued back and forth, through the hat's song, until Professor Flitwick called, "Armstrong, Mathew."

Alan turned sharply to face Flitwick and the hat as the red haired boy Jenny had seen in Alan's compartment stepped up to the hat and placed it on his head. The room waited silently for what was to come.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Cheers came up from the table of students in black and scarlet. The boy named Mathew walked over to the cheering table and sat down next to a boy who looked to be a seventh year.

Professor Flitwick continued on alphabetically and Jenny waited quietly until the professor called out, "Finnigan, Arianna."

Arianna was also sorted into Gryffindor and took her seat across from Mathew. Angus Flint, the bully, was the third person sorted into Slytherin and proudly took his seat with the other Slytherin students.

"Granger, Jennifer."

Stepping forward like every other first year before her, Jenny sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Well, well, well. Another Weasley, yes child I know who you are. Let's see, where to put you?" said the hat in her ear, "Plenty of brains, like your dear mother, and love, like your father. More than enough courage too I see. Well, if you are anything like the others we had better make it,

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat for all to hear.

As Professor Flitwick removed the hat from Jenny's head she stood up to join the Gryffindor's at their table. Taking the seat next to Arianna, Jenny watched quietly as the next thirteen students were spilt among Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A black haired girl with a very tan complexion, named Loretta Osborne, was finally sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Alan."

The room filled instantly with quiet chatter as the students told tales of the great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Alan, however, seemed use to this and proceeded to sit on the stool. The hat was barely on his head before he was deemed a Gryffindor. Sitting down across from Jenny, a cocky grin on his face, Alan welcomed the cheers of the Gryffindors and the congratulations from Mathew and Loretta.

Glaring at Alan as he took in the glory, Jenny tried to keep back the insults she wanted to list. The different methods of torture raced through Jenny's mind as she continued to glare at the boy who had plans to make her life miserable. After a few words with Mathew, Alan looked back up, caught Jenny's eye and gave her a wink.

"Need something, Jennifer?"

"Not from you, Potter," said Jenny without hesitation.

"Right, Elizabeth," shouted tiny Professor Flitwick.

Looking back up, Jenny watched Lizzy become a Gryffindor as was, "Rush, Tristan." Tristan took up the seat next to Alan and was laughing and joking with Alan and Mathew in no time. The remaining Gryffindor first years included Adrian and Arthur Tanner and Jenny's cousin Adele.

The last first year sorted, "Zeligman, Alexia," was sorted into Slytherin. Having heard of the great and splendid feast to come from her father, Jenny squirmed and got a look from Lizzy and Mathew in the process. Giving both a warm smile, Jenny looked up to the head table as she heard a chair scrapping on the stone floor.

"Welcome students, to another school year," said the witch in green. "For those of you who are new to our ranks, I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. I believe I will let you fill your empty stomachs with food before I fill your heads with information."

With the grace of someone very accomplished, Professor McGonagall sat down and bowed her head slightly. As if it was a cue, all four tables filled with food. If Jenny had thought that Grandmother Weasley made a feast, it couldn't compare to this. There was chicken, turkey, roast beef and ham. Mashed potatoes with chicken and dark gravy, a veggie mix with roasted carrots, peas, beans, potatoes, and onions and a variety of cold veggies were spread around. Hot, fresh bread, fruits, and pitchers of drinks filled the remaining space on the table.

The older students didn't even blink at this bit of magic and dug in. Taking the lead from the upperclassmen, Jenny and her fellow first years began filling their plates and passing around the food. Mashed potatoes, chicken, fresh bread and fruit soon swamped Jenny's plate and left the gold surface barely visible. Looking at the pitchers around the table, Jenny noticed an orange drink she didn't recognize.

"Arianna, what's that?"

Before Arianna could answer her Alan laughed and replied, "Its pumpkin juice. You wouldn't like it, too bitter for an American."

Sadly enough, Jenny didn't think as she reached for the pitcher and poured herself a full goblet. Giving Alan a challenging look, Jenny prepared for a bitter drink and took a gulp. But, it wasn't bitter at all, it was a sweet drink that reminded her slightly or Club Orange, yet with pumpkin flavoring. Being a big Club Orange fan as of late, Jenny was sure that this was going to be the drink of choice while she was at school.

"Bitter? Wow Alan, I didn't think you were that inapt when it came down to tastes. Don't worry, there is bound to be a spell somewhere to cure you of that and any other problems you may have."

Jenny spent the rest of the feast talking with Arianna, Lizzy, Loretta or Lori as she asked to be called, and surprisingly Mathew or Matt by his friends. Jenny took in the fact that once a tray emptied it refilled once again and that the Slytherins would occasionally look over to glare at the Gryffindor table. They, however, weren't the ones that Jenny was worried about, it was Alan.

'What did he mean, just him? I'm not family or even his friend! What gives him the right and not others? Fine, he helped with that kid Angus, but I could have handled it.'

There was a tapping on a goblet and Jenny looked up to the head table to see Headmistress McGonagall standing up.

"I hope you all are well filled by now; on to business and announcements. First, to all students to remember that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that… forbidden. Also, Mr. Flich has asked that I remind all students that "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" items are on the list of illegal items. If you wish to know all illegal contraband, there is a list posted outside Mr. Flich's office. To all fifth and seventh year students, O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's are on the first week of June. Other students will have exams on the second week of June and their results will be posted that Sunday before the Leaving Feast.

"All students second year or higher are welcome to tryout for their house Quidditch teams starting next week. Sign-ups will be posted in your house Common Rooms. Also, broomsticks will be available for use as needed.

"Finally, I would like to introduce your head boy and girl, Mr. Vince and Miss Moles, and our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Nemo," stated Professor McGonagall as polite clapping filled the hall when Professor Nemo and the head boy and girl stood up, "Now students off to your houses and sweet dreams."

-------------

After following the pair of fifth year prefects to Gryffindor Tower, Jenny, Lizzy, Lori, Arianna and Adele walked up the stairs to the first year girls' dorm. The five, four poster beds in scarlet velvet, lined the walls with the girls' trunks at their feet. Moving around the room Jenny noticed that, counter-clockwise, it was Arianna, Jenny, Lori, Lizzy and finally Adele.

"I really hate being directly opposite the door, will you trade me Elizabeth?" asked Loretta sweetly.

"You're not the only one who might hate it," replied Lizzy.

Taking in how this wasn't going to make dorm life easier Jenny broke in, "Lizzy how about you take my bed, Lori can have yours and I'll take Lori's. I won't mind moving and I really don't care where I am sleeping."

"How exactly are we actually going to drag these trunks around?" asked Arianna softly.

"I think I can take an end if someone else can grab the others," said Jenny quickly.

"I don't think that just two us could carry those," reasoned Adele.

Walking over to her trunk, Jenny picked up the whole thing up and set it down in the middle of the room with little difficulty.

"Fine, lets push them around then."

A silence fell over the girls for a moment. Adele cleared her throat, a look of exasperation on her face.

This seemed to push Lizzy to keep up and she drug Jenny over to her trunk to move it where Jenny's had just been. With the empty space, Loretta and Adele slid Loretta's trunk over and Jenny moved hers to the bed directly across from the door. Looking around that the change, the five girls smiled.

-------------

It was past midnight before the five girls had finished unpacking and swapping stories.

Jenny showered quickly and put on her pajamas while the others talked about boys. Walking in on a conversation about Alan Potter, whom Lori seemed to fancy, Jenny rolled her eyes and prayed that it would pass in time. Deciding not to comment, Jenny looked around at their room; there were posters covering the walls of movie stars, like Orlando Bloom from his newest hit, above Lizzy's bed. Famous Quidditch players, like Tom Clancy, spattered the wall above Lori's. Arianna had a bookshelf she had brought, filled with classics and fairytales, like The Chronicles of Narnia and Peter Pan. Adele it seemed was very interested in practical jokes, because a large box from Uncles Fred and George had been stashed under her bed for later use. Jenny had brought a poster from A Knight's Tale, one of her favorite old flicks, and poster from the musical Wicked.

Finally, under the covers of her four poster bed, Jenny's mind raced as she closed her eyes. Letting herself relax like the monk had taught her, Jenny cleared her mind and began her breathing exercises. As her mind emptied, fuzzy images began to surface in her mind's eye.

There was a boy in yellow and black turning to face her, Professor McGonagall yelling at student to her right, Professor Nemo speaking quietly with Uncle Charlie and a finally a spray of red liquid as an arm passed in front of her face and Jenny thought she recognized pain.

Unlike any time previous, this image came with a feeling and that unnerved her. Letting her eyes open slowly, Jenny pondered the last image and hoped that it wasn't her blood that she had seen…

**

* * *

**

**Just to Let You Know:**

**This was by far the most tedious chapter to write because of the new characters and relationships. I realize that the Weasleys were a greater number but I didn't have to think twice about who they were. **

**Also, I wasn't quite sure about the pumpkin juice but that's the way that I imaged it would taste like. Yes, I know that Club Orange isn't in the States but when I was in Ireland this past summer I was hooked on it and brought back a few bottles with me.**

**Finally, I would like to thank my roommate for everything that she has done these past few weeks, not just with my stories. **

**REMEMBER, Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Forming Bonds

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 Forming Bonds_

Jenny awoke with the other girls around eight and while they showered or gabbed about what they expected for today, Jenny worked quietly and thought about the previous night. Nothing had come to her in her sleep to connect the visions but at this point Jenny just wanted to survive the day. Having a strong suspicion that something was going to happen today, Jenny dressed carefully, slid her wand into its pocket in her robes along with a pouch of "Quick Sneeze Powder" that the crazy uncles had given her, just in case she needed to get out of class.

Once all five girls felt ready to face the school again they headed down to breakfast. Lori spent the entire time talking to Adele about setting her up with Alan while Lizzy and Arianna talked about who would be the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Catching on to Arianna and Lizzy's conversation, Jenny was surprised to hear that the previous professor had had an accident involving a large collection of boggarts. Thinking back, Jenny didn't remember Professor McGonagall mentioning a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Walking into the Great Hall, Jenny noticed quickly that there were a few of the staff there as well as a large number of students. Remembering what her father had told her, that older students slept as late as possible before classes, Jenny saw that most of them there were third years or younger.

Hearing giggling from Loretta, Jenny turned to her, "What's the mater with you?"

"Look, there's Alan and his friends! Isn't he absolutely dreamy? If only I knew him better, I would just walk over there and sit down next to them."

Looking at Lizzy and Arianna, Jenny rolled her eyes, "You can do whatever you want, who is going to stop you?"

"That's right! Okay then, I'll just… sit across from them."

Jenny's eyes opened as Lori led her friends over and sat down directly across from Alan. Realizing that she was just standing there, Jenny swiftly walked over and sat down next to Arianna. Hoping that Alan wouldn't say anything, Jenny began to pile food onto her plate. Reaching for the orange juice, she noticed that it had gone missing from where she had just seen it. Looking up, Matt was already pouring himself a goblet.

"Can I have the orange juice when you are finished, Matt?" asked Jenny, with a bit of an edge in her voice.

Matt looked up and gave her a weak smile, "Sorry, here, I'll pour you a goblet." Without a second's hesitation he was handing over a full goblet of orange juice in an appeasing manner. Hating herself for being rude, Jenny accepted the goblet and thanked him weakly.

'I may fiercely hate Alan, but Matt seems like an alright guy. How the heck did he end up hanging out with these two idiots?'

With what Jenny recognized as a knowing smile on Matt's face, he shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friends who were presently serenading Lizzy. Watching this exchange, Jenny noticed the look on Lizzy's face as the boys sang off key, the scrunched up nose as she looked at them disdainfully. The look didn't compare to the look that Arianna was giving Tristan: longing sketched into every part of her face. Feeling sorry for Arianna and amused with Lizzy's reaction, Jenny looked at Matt and giggled. This in turn led Matt into laughter which escalated as the students around them stared at the raving pair.

"What are you two on?" asked Lizzy, a look of worry on her face.

"And where can I get it?" asked Alan puzzled with the pair. Matt almost never laughed unless he was just with Tristan and Alan and even then it was rare. What was it that made Matt, and Jenny, laugh so uncontrollably?

Jenny laughed on as Matt responded in a raspy voice, "Who knows? That's why it's funny!" This sent the pair into another spasm of laugher. Only after a good few minutes were the pair able to breath properly and finish their food.

After Professor Flitwick passed out their schedules the group gathered up their things and headed off to their first class: Potions.

-------------

Jenny and her fellow Gryffindor first years stood outside the dungeon that served as the Potions classroom. They were soon joined by the Slytherins as well, who all looked down their noses at the righteous and good Gryffindors. Jenny made it a point to keep an eye on Flint who was talking quietly with his friend from last night, yet he looking over at Jenny and her friends.

A few minutes later the heavy wood door opened and the students began to file into the room. In the front of the room stood a very tall man with shoulder length velvet brown hair, hazel eyes and a very pale complexion. His robes were black trimmed is silver and green at the cuffs and neck with a silver clasp in front.

"Welcome first years. Please take your seats and take out something to take notes in. Quickly now, I only have you for fifty minutes and I will use it all," said the man in a voice that almost sounded very eerie and faint.

"Jenny, want to sit with me?" whispered Arianna next to her. Jenny looked over and saw how nervous Arianna was and nodded.

Feeling bad about leaving Lizzy alone, Jenny turned to apologized and found Lizzy already moving to sit next to Matt at a table in the front row. Shrugging, she and Arianna took the table next to Lizzy and pulled out notebooks, quills and ink. Jenny opened the ink bottle, dipped her quill in wrote the date on the top of the page.

"Matt! Hey Matt! Did you hear that the Falmouth Falcons won their game yesterday? Four hundred sixty to ten! Isn't that great! I was amazed when I got the clipping from Dad this morning. Bloody brilliant really, I hope we can get tickets for their Christmas scrimmage this year!"

Shaking her head at Alan and his obsession with Quidditch, Jenny returned to her notebook as the professor asked for silence. Within seconds the room was silent and all were still waiting on the professor to speak.

"I am Professor Dunstan, your Potions Master. I understand that as incoming first years you may not understand how I work so I will fill you in now. I do not tolerate tardiness, disrespect to anyone or anything. You will speak when spoken to and will remain silent unless given permission to talk. I accept nothing short of perfection in my class and hope you all will actually achieve it in time. Now that we have covered the basics, let's begin the class."

For the remainder of Potions class, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years took notes on the basics of Potions. They were giving a reading list and required material for next class and informed that they would have a quiz covering the material. When the clock said ten 'til, Professor Dunstan dismissed them, they packed up their stuff and filed out of the class chatting quietly.

Once they were safely outside, all of the first years began talking loudly. It almost turned into a shouting match between the two houses until the reached the Entrance hall and crossed paths with the other first years as the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed upstairs for Charms.

-------------

Charms class with Professor Flitwick was interesting on its own merit and many of the students walked out talking of the demonstration where the pineapple had danced across the table. Seeing a pineapple with legs and arms, tap dancing like a pro, had been greeted by laughter and applause. Thinking back as the Gryffindors walked to lunch, Jenny seemed to recall Tristan falling out of his chair in a fit of laughter. Remembering how embarrassed Tristan had been at the time, Jenny noticed how, once again, he was at ease with Alan and Matt ahead of her.

Jenny couldn't understand those three boys for the life of her. How could three completely different boys be so close so quickly?

"Jennifer Granger, if you don't watch where you are walking, you are going to run into a stone wall," said Lizzy, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Sorry, I wasn't…" started Jenny, but seeing the look on Lizzy and Arianna's faces asked, "What?"

"Is there something ahead of us you like? A certain red haired boy who goes by the name of, oh, Matt?" quizzed Lizzy as Arianna giggled. Seeing the bewildered look that Jenny was giving her Lizzy pressed on, "Or is it maybe Tristan, though Lord knows that Arianna her has her eye on him. No wait, I know! It is the handsome and talented Mr. Potter, whom you loath _so_ much!"

Jenny felt numb; how could Lizzy or Arianna think that? "I think you two are completely mad!" This, however, only spurred on the pair whose giggles were drawing more stares as they entered the Great Hall. Alan and Tristan where watching them with interest while the other Gryffindor first years were beginning to question Lizzy and Arianna's sanity.

"What's up with those two?"

"Has anyone got a clue as to what's goin' on?"

"Maybe they got hit with some sort of spell?"

Ready to hit either one at this point, Jenny sat down at the Gryffindor table as far away from everyone as she could get. Filling the plate before her, Jenny noticed Lizzy and Arianna had finished giggling and were now talking in hushed tones while the boys across from them flirted shamelessly.

"For being a girl you really aren't as silly as some," said Matt as he took the seat across from her.

Jenny sighed and looked at him, "I never understood gossiping is all. My mother never saw the need for it."

Matt nodded agreeably and began piling food onto the plate before him, "I think I can see her reasoning. I never knew my mother actually. Died when I was little; heart attack," and seeing the look of shock and pity on Jenny's face, "Don't start, it happened a long time ago. I deal."

Jenny gave Matt a small smile, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I just met my father this summer." Thus Jenny told the story of how she met her father and by the time lunch was over, Jenny and Matt were having a jolly time telling jokes and stories of home.

"Matt, Jenny, come on! Class in ten minutes!" bellowed Tristan as the Gryffindor first years started to leave the Great Hall for Herbology.

Catching up with Lizzy and Arianna, Jenny had completely forgotten about being mad at them for their behavior. Matt too, it seemed, was in a talkative mood, as he, Tristan and Alan walked behind them.

"What the heck is up with you, Matt? If I had known that talking to Jenny made you act like this I would never have hated her so much," laughed Alan behind Jenny.

"That wouldn't have stopped you from what I hear," joked Matt as he and Tristan chuckled.

"Well, I would have at least kept it quiet."

-------------

The afternoon classes with the Ravenclaws went much better than Jenny had expected. Transfiguration with Professor Brown, Head of Gryffindor house, was amazing. Professor Brown was a young woman with brown curly hair that was braided in a long column down her back. She was a tall, thin woman with snappy brown eyes that had gold rings around them. Her robes were solid purple that was almost black with a gold clasp in front. All the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor boys were either talking excitedly about how good looking she was or staring in awe.

Thus, in the first five minutes she had put Alan in his place, "Be quiet Mr. Potter before I make you," and given Arianna five points for her correct answer of what Transfiguration was for. By the end of class, Jenny felt sure that Transfiguration was going to be her favorite class this year.

Now sitting with Lizzy and Arianna in the Gryffindor common room as they did their homework, Jenny was doing her best to ignore the boys who were playing a game of Exploding Snap at the other end of their table.

"Hey Ari, what is the real reason again for Transfiguration?" asked Lizzy, her quill suspended over her parchment.

"What did you just call me?" asked a very puzzled Arianna.

"I called you Ari, you know a nickname?" replied Lizzy as she looked up from her homework. Seeing the look of puzzlement on her face, "Well I have a nickname, Jennifer has the nickname Jenny, but you don't. Thus, you shall be 'Ari' from now on."

After thinking about this for a minute, Arianna replied, "I guess that works."

Lizzy grinned at Jenny who was watching the exchange, homework forgotten. "Now, Ari, what is the reason?"

-------------

The week rounded out with Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than Charlie Weasley and History of Magic with Professor Binns. DADA with Uncle Charlie was just as cool as Transfiguration with Professor Brown and had the whole class talking about it as they left. Adele and Jenny was questioned on the way to History but all the girls, who found Charlie to be extremely attractive and nice, and the boys who wanted to know what he did before Hogwarts. Both Adele and Jenny found both hard to understand but tried to answer their questions until the old ghost, Professor Binns, began to lecture on the beginnings of magic. Remembering that her mother and father had mentioned Professor Binns from when they had been at Hogwarts, Jenny took a few notes and tried hard to not fall asleep like her fellow first years. The only one who seemed to be awake through the whole class was Ari who scribbled away, furiously trying to keep up with Professor Binns. By the time the bell rang, Jenny was more than ready for lunch and the afternoon off.

Jenny and Matt spent lunch again talking of home and their classes while the others talked of Charlie and Professor Brown. This, however, seemed to tick off Alan who wasn't sure he liked his friend getting close to Jenny.

"Hey Matt? Is she your new girlfriend or are you just going to use her to carry your books?" joked Tristan.

Knowing that Matt was going to get teased mercilessly by Alan and Tristan, Jenny tried her hardest to sound like a silly girl with the gossiping but really couldn't pull it off. Leaving lunch before anyone else, Jenny went in search of the Hogwarts library to study. Finding the place empty save the librarian, Jenny went to the back and found a table in an out of the way corner to study. Halfway though her DADA homework, Jenny heard footsteps approaching; Jenny looked up as a large pale fist came flying at her.

**

* * *

**

**Just to Let You Know:**

**I seem to recall being called evil at one point…… Much thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who continue to read. **

**Reminder to everyone: Reviews are welcome, actually read and considered.**

**By the way: I just got back in from seeing the fourth film and it was AMAZING! Remember though, judge it on its own base not against the book.**


	7. Upstairs, Downstairs

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven Upstairs, Downstairs_

Jennifer sighed deeply, "I told you Mom, I didn't _mean_ to knock him out. It just happened."

Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Didn't mean to knock him out? That, _Jennifer_, is like saying Ron and Harry hate each other. It's not true and you know it."

Jenny blushed furiously, "I was only defending myself, Mom. _Da_, you're an Auror, did Mom ever say anything like that to you when you fought?"

Ron looked sheepish as he picked up his daughter, "Hermione wasn't there to yell. I have to agree with her though, fighting will only bring you trouble in the end. I guarantee it. Now, both of you, let's forget this and spend this Christmas as one. Jenny, if I remember correctly, bed time."

Jenny giggled as Ron tossed her over his shoulder, took her through the new house and carried her upstairs to her new bedroom. Thanks to her father and Harry, Jenny's room looked like her one back in Ohio. Jinx, who had been brought over with Crookshanks when her mother had cleared out their old place, was curled up at the end of her bed. Avoiding the sleeping kitten, Ron put Jenny to bed and got up to leave.

"Jennifer, before you go to sleep could you tell me what happened, in your own words?" asked Ron softly.

Jenny sighed, "I was just trying to do my homework in the library, when this fist came out of nowhere; I ducked and I got out of my chair," Jenny paused for a moment then waved her hand dismissively, "I forget how. Anyways, it was this bully, Angus Flint; he decided that I needed to learn who was in control. He tried to hit me again and I did everything that Jinx does: biting, scratching and kicking. He was lucky that the librarian found us or I wouldn't have stopped, I know it's a bad thought, but I wanted to show him that I wasn't some pawn… like in your chess set. Anyways, he knows better, _now_, than to attack me or my friends. Plus, Professor Brown taught him a thing or two. And I didn't need _Alan Potter_ to help me."

Ron seemed to think twice and sat down next to Jenny, "Jennifer, I know your mother told you fighting _is_ wrong," Ron paused as a grin spread across his face, "but that's wicked! Not many eleven-year old girls can hold their own against a boy who is twice their size," Ron gave his daughter a sideways look, "and what does Alan have to do with this; do I need to throttle him?"

Jenny sat up a little straighter in bed grinning slightly, "No, Da, that's my job… How do you know how big Flint is?"

Ron cringed at his loose tongue, "Your Uncle Charlie told me after he and Professor Brown discussed it. He seemed to think it was important."

Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why would Professor Brown talk to Uncle Charlie about my fight? She is Head of Gryffindor, not him."

Ron sighed deeply, "Who knows. But its time you went to sleep. Your mother and I will be down the hall if you need anything."

"I love you, Da."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess I'll love you, if I must."

A crooked grin that put Ron to shame spread over Jenny's face and she gave him a hug, "Night."

-------------

Ron walked to the door and turned off the light but left the door open. With the hall light giving the room a soft glow, he could see his daughter as she drifted off to sleep. Remembering the story that Charlie had told Ron and Hermione, where an eleven year old girl had gotten in a fight with a bigger boy and come out better off. It wasn't until _after_ Ron had stopped laughing that Charlie had told him that it was his daughter. Remembering the look of horror on Hermione's face made him chuckle as he walked down the hall to their bedroom. Entering the spacious bedroom, Ron's eyes fell on Hermione as she attempted to brush her hair.

"You know magic makes that a lot easier," commented Ron as he took off his shirt and threw it into the hamper in the corner by the adjoining bathroom.

"It's calming," simply stated Hermione as she continued to run the brush through her frizzy hair.

Ron chuckled and gave her a hug around the shoulders, "You mean you're not already calm? Now here I was, thinking that you were fine after that small display."

Hermione set her brush down and turned to face him, "Ron, this isn't the first time since coming here that she has gotten into a fight. You remember your family's party, don't you? She seems to go off these days at the drop of a hat. I realize that this time it was in self defense but what if next time it isn't? I don't want her taking on someone who is going to hurt her badly."

"Hermione, you can't make her be safe, she _is_ mine after all. I think the only way we are going to address this issue is by teaching her good judgment and how to defend herself. Besides that there isn't much else we can do. I'll teach her some Yoga and Tai Chi until she returns to Hogwarts; it will give her something to work on and focus her energy. Plus…"

Hermione cut in sharply, "I refuse to have you teach our daughter anything you learned from the job. She doesn't need to know _anything_ about combat. You said it yourself; it will get her in trouble. She's here to learn magic, not fighting!"

Ron stepped back from Hermione and spoke sharply, "If I recall correctly, _you_ fought Deatheaters beside Harry and I in our fifth year. You mean to tell me, that if your daughter was put into the same situation you would have her step aside? Don't bother to lie, Hermione, I remember well enough that you didn't, and you shouldn't expect your daughter to do anything less. We have faced some of the world's greatest terrors and we know what is out there. Not letting Jenny know how to stay safe, is not giving her any favors."

Hermione stood up, "I have not spent the past eleven years, raising my daughter, to have her die before her time."

"Who are you to decide when that time is? You can't protect her forever!" thundered Ron.

"If this is how you feel about it, Ronald, maybe I should reconsider marriage! I don't want Jenny to have a reckless man for a father!" spat Hermione.

"Fine, Hermione, don't marry me. But I want you to know that it won't keep me from being with her. NEVER AGAIN!" declared Ron as he reached for the doorknob.

Wrenching the door open, Ron stepped out into the hall and shut the door hard behind him. It was only then that he realized that Jenny was just down the hall and he had probably just woken her up. Sighing deeply, Ron headed downstairs and plopped down on the couch for a long, uncomfortable night.

-------------

Jenny, however, had woken much earlier than Ron slamming the door; actually she had heard most of the conversation. When she had heard the door slamming she had sat up, expecting one of the adults to come past her room. But no one came, and Jenny heard footsteps heading downstairs. Quietly leaving her room, Jenny wandered downstairs and saw her father spread out on the couch.

"Da…"

Ron looked up, "Jenny, you're up; is everything okay?"

Jenny nodded and walked over to the couch as Ron sat up, "Da, why won't Mommy let me learn Yoga? I liked it when the monk taught me. I was good at it too, Mommy said so."

Ron chuckled, _so Hermione had her learning Yoga_, "Sweetie, Mommy can't begin to imagine everything that is out there to harm a little girl. I have spent the past ten years facing some of this world's _darkest_ things. But let's not discuss that… You should to back up to bed."

Jenny nodded in agreement and turned to leave before a thought hit her. Turning back to her father, Jenny asked Ron, "Are you sleeping on the couch, Da?"

Ron sighed; he really didn't want to answer that one. Jenny knew that the silence meant he was before Ron could say anything. She lay down on the couch and smiled at her father. Ron was touched by Jenny's loyalty. Smiling, father and daughter drifted off to sleep…

-------------

Hermione was up most of the night; she hadn't slept alone since Jenny had gone off to Hogwarts. Around seven Hermione decided she had had enough and went downstairs to start breakfast. However, she wasn't expecting the sight that met her eyes.

Ron and Jennifer were sound asleep on the couch. Ron had his arm protectively rapped around his daughter who was curled up against him. The pair were so sweet and honest that Hermione felt her heart melt. A small smile played across her lips as she silently called her camera to her hands. Unable to resist, Hermione took a picture of the pair.

Years of training had Ron sitting bolt upright, wand pointing straight at Hermione's face as he protected their daughter. Ron's eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him. With a look of apology on his face he lowered his wand. It was only then that Hermione saw that Jenny was awake; the look of amusement was something that Hermione couldn't measure.

"That was _cool_ Da! You weren't even awake! Will you teach me that too!"

Ron looked up at Hermione and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut in, "Of course he will."

Jenny's eyes got big, "You promise?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, Jenny jumped up and gave her mother a hug. Looking at her father, Jenny grinned from ear to ear, "Da, does this mean you are sleeping upstairs tonight?"

-------------

The last few days before Christmas were quiet, save the hour or so where Jenny bounced off the walls at the news of her parents wedding in the spring, which would be held after the end of term of course.

Jenny had spent the first few days familiarizing herself with her parents' new house. The first floor, held a basic kitchen, with a dining out cove, living room, and her parents' two offices. The second floor held the bathroom, her parents' room and Jenny's bedroom.

After her father and Harry had gone to great lengths to have her room match the room back in Ohio, and there were at least three layers of paint on the room's walls and that fresh paint smell was still slightly apparent. Jenny was in love with the unicorn foal statue Ron had bought her as a "warming gift." The statue sat in the corner of the room and was of a pair of unicorn foals; one standing watch over its sibling while lay beneath it, sound asleep.

Hermione had claimed a room next to the kitchen as her office and was always happy to show her daughter the newest of her projects for St. Mungo's. The smallish room felt like a captains quarters and after her parents fight was sure that it suited the house's captain. Ron spent a great deal of time in a room downstairs that he told Jenny was his "dangerous office." However, Ron was not so inviting; Jenny made it a point to check on the room whenever she could, for she was a curious soul after all. Every time she checked the door, it was locked. Not just normally but magically too, until the afternoon before Christmas.

Jenny had wandered downstairs one evening before dinner is search of Jinx and noticed the door was ajar. Forgetting the cat, Jenny slipped inside the room with as little noise as possible.

Ron sat cross-legged with his palms open on his knees in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with wanted posters of dangerous wizards and a large oak desk was in front of the window. The desk and floor was slightly cluttered around the edges and had a very, manly, lived in look. The room wasn't the most inviting in the house but Jenny felt sure that her father's office at work would be worse. The lights were low and the air felt, different. Stepping deeper in the room Jenny bumped into something solid. Puzzled, Jenny tried again, yet something wasn't letting her pass.

"One second sweetheart," said Ron is a very eerie, soft voice.

Jenny stood patiently as her father lowered the barrier that was around him. Once she could step through she walked over to him and sat down across from him. Mimicking his sitting style she looked back up at him and gave him an expectant look.

Ron chuckled, "I get it. You want to learn something from me? Ummm, Hermione says you know something of Yoga and meditating. Let's just try and see how much you remember."

Jenny nodded and closed her eyes. Ron automatically put the barrier back up around Jenny and himself; it had been his experience in the past that a wizard in meditation tends to give off energy. Waving a hand in front of his eyes and muttering a short spell under his breath, Ron looked again at his daughter, this time with focus.

Jenny's eyes were still tightly closed and her breathing was slow and airy. Her face was lax and her body was straight as could be. But through the spell Ron saw something else: a soft sort of glow around the child. At first it was very faint and close to her body, but as Jenny continued to breathe, the glow grew larger until finally it reached Ron.

"Jenny, keep breathing. You are doing really well, but we need to get you to control your magic. I want you to think of collecting something…"

The glow around Jenny faltered as she interrupted, "Coins."

"Sure, bring those coins in and put them in your pockets… As you do this think of it as your magic coming into you, not out."

Slowly the glow around Jenny sank back in and the child herself glowed like a star.

"Excellent. Alright, you are finished for now."

Jenny's eyes opened and the glow disappeared, "Is that all?"

Ron chuckled as he stood up and helped Jenny to her feet, "For today. We have been here for almost an hour. Your mum came by earlier, dinner will be ready soon I bet."

Jenny left Ron alone as soon as Ron had let down the barriers. After Jenny left, Ron sat down at his desk. Picking up his wand off his desk, Ron thought to himself, 'Jenny seems to have a good grasp on her own mind. But why then, does she get into these fights? Even _Harry_ wasn't that bad. Her mother might be right; she may get herself into more trouble than she can handle…'

**

* * *

**

**Just to Let You Know:**

**I hope everyone got a kick out of Ron and Hermione's argument; I had a jolly time writing it, to be sure! Props to my roomie, who has been giving me great quotes out of her own randomness (AKA brain farts): )Much thanks to everyone who has been giving me the useful reviews and emails. Thanks Everyone! I fear the Sword of Truth may get the best of me yet…**

**Also another small, very slight shout out to Ms. Pierce again with another of her series, _Circle of Magic_, plus something from, _Wild Mage_, with the bit about Jenny glowing slightly. Goodness knows I glow when I meditate. : )**

**I got some requests from my college buddies to give more information into how Ron learned Tai Chi plus something on his time training as an auror… Tell me what you think and I will see what I can manage from there.**

**Christmas break is in two weeks and I hope to have another chapter out before I leave, BUT with finals week I can't promise anything. Also, because my internet back home isn't great I might have a hard time updating, so please be patient with me.**

**The same idea again: please Review.**


	8. Season of Learning

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight Season of Learning_

Jenny's first Weasley Christmas was something she was never to forget. Rolling out of bed that morning, Jenny and Ron had proceeded straight for the Christmas tree while Hermione went to the kitchen to put on the kettle. After the three had opened their presents, Ron made an amazing breakfast which left Jenny no choice but to declare him her favorite cook. Hermione pretended to be greatly offended by her daughter's remark but was secretly thrilled to pass the cooking responsibilities over to Ron.

Full of pancakes, bacon, toast and jam, Jenny gathered up her loot and took it all upstairs where she proceeded to dump it all on her bed next to Jinx. Spooked by the large pile of toys and miscellaneous items now overtaking the bed, Jinx fled downstairs to annoy Crookshanks in the kitchen. Not noticing Jinx leave, Jenny headed for her trunk to fish out an outfit that would be appropriate for Christmas at the Burrow. Not wanting to be too much of a girl, Jenny pulled out black pants like the boys at Hogwarts wore. The jumper she found was blood red with hunter green and gold on the cuffs, neck and waist.

Normally, she would have left something that bright in her trunk and never looked at it again. However, after a fall in Hogwarts, Jenny was use to the bright scarlet and gold. Not wanting to wear sneakers, Jenny dug deep and retrieved her boots. They weren't fancy, just plain black heelless boots that were something you would find in the dark ages on some page or squire. Brushing her hair back into a ponytail like she always did, Jenny added a small little fake poinsettia to the band that held it back. Over all she was simple and presentable; she didn't like to overdo things, that was Lizzy's job.

About to head downstairs, Jenny looked over at her bedside table to where she had set her wand. Something didn't feel right leaving it there and Jenny could quite understand why. Following her gut, Jenny retrieved her wand and slipped it into her right boot. Straightening, Jenny heard Ron call for her to get a move on. Switching off her lights, Jenny dashed downstairs to go to the Burrow.

-------------

Jenny shouldn't have been surprised to see the Potters at the Burrow; they came to everything else that was a Weasley event. Thus, she tried not to let it get to her that Alan was present, but that was like trying to stick to a diet in a chocolate factory; it doesn't last. Irked by the fact that Adele was suddenly Alan's new best friend, Jenny stayed with the adults for most of the day. It took her uncles a while but they soon realized that Jenny wasn't going to leave. Listening to the adults, Jenny learned a great deal about what her family did. Uncle Bill was working at Gringotts while Aunt Fleur stayed home with the kids. Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope were at the Ministry, and were still trying to "climb the ladder" as Uncle Charlie put it. Jenny stored away the fact that uncles Fred and George were trying to create a candy that would 'bite you before you bit it.' Their wives, it seemed, were planning on going back into Quidditch as soon as Lara and Allegra went to Hogwarts.

They also covered the present politics of the wizarding world. The old un-captured Deatheaters were attempting to start a new generation while those 'inside' constantly tried to escape. The French were attempting to gain more international power while the Americans tried to find the remnants of an old magic cult that killed Muggles as sacrifices.

"Honestly, you would think that after a hundred years of serving their Gods, they would be able to develop another way of doing things. For pity's sake, the Romans crushed the Katinuns the first time around in two years! How long have they been looking for them? Five years? Bloody Americans!"

Around four in afternoon, the children were finally allowed to open their presents from the Weasley clan. For school, Jenny received a Skiving Snack Box from her uncles Fred and George, plus a book on proper studying techniques from Percy and his wife. Uncle Bill and Charlie gave Jenny a book on mediation and stress management that Jenny was sure to use. The gift that Jenny was the most thrilled about was something that Ron and Harry had cooked up for her and Alan. Hoping that their kids would follow in their footsteps, Ron and Harry bought the finest broomsticks that Quality Quidditch Supply had to offer: the Firebolt Q2. Along with the brooms came Quidditch padding that was designed to fit them as they grew.

"Wicked Dad! Do you mind if we try them out?" quizzed Alan. Judging by the grins on the Weasley clan, nothing less was expected. Pulling Jenny, along with him to the back field, Alan mounted his broom and took off immediately. The need to try the broom trumped her hate of Alan and Jenny took off after him.

The thrill of flying was something that Jenny, and Alan, seemed to have inherited from their fathers. The chilled wind in her face as she flew upward was as much of a rush as Charlie Bucket finding that last golden ticket. Alan's laugher filled the sky as he flew in loops right above her before coming to a stop and grinning at Jenny from ear to ear with his hair in his face.

Catching up to Alan in the air, Jenny grinned wickedly, "Wanna tryout Quodpot? I _know_ you will love it."

"We don't have enough people to play that," said Alan, his face expressionless.

Jenny's jaw dropped, Alan had learned Quodpot, "You _actually_ learned the game!"

"Yes, and for your information _my dad_ made me watch a game. I found it interesting in its own respect," said Alan as he looked over at her, "I'm not a complete arse you know."

Feeling sheepish Jenny quickly tried to think of something witty, and failed. "I'm sorry. Look, I just am very proud of where I come from."

Alan chuckled, "Yeah, how could I forget? The knee in the groin pretty much will keep the Potter line from continuing. But then again, Matt claims that shouldn't be a loss." Jenny was about to retort to that statement but Alan shook his head, "Look, we got off on the wrong foot, probably the wrong leg entirely. You get along with Matt and he is a great judge of character. He dotes on you for Merlin's sake. If he can stand you, I dare say I can too."

"Matt? Quiet Matt? That's laughable! Why should he dote on me? What have I done to deserve that?"

"You listen to him. Sure he is one of my best friends, but he tends to just listen to Tristan and I. I think I have heard him voice his opinion less than a dozen times since we came to Hogwarts, and half of which, you have been the one listening to him. Plus, if you two marry, then technically he could be family, in a very… distant way," joked Alan.

Jenny scoffed, "Me and Matt? Are you crazy? No don't answer that… Look, we're here to fly, _so _let's fly. Race you to the edge of the tree line." Not waiting for a reply, Jenny whizzed off towards the edge of the woodland.

However, Jenny quickly learned that Alan was by far a more superior flyer. Yet, being the daughter of Hermione Granger, it was not in her nature to give up. It took about six more races across the field before Alan brought the competition to a close.

"Give it a rest, Granger. Admit defeat. I can't help it that I'm amazing," said Alan with his cocky grin plastered to his face.

"I swear, one day, I'll wipe that grin off your face and make you eat it," growled Jenny pulling up next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think I'll be waiting a while on that one," laughed Alan.

Taking advantage of Alan's good mood, Jenny asked the one question that had bothered her since she had come to Hogwarts, "Why did you help me with Flint on our first day?"

Alan sobered up immediately, "You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do," pressed Jenny.

"No, you don't."

"Don't make me beat you up again, Alan Potter," said Jenny coolly.

Alan glared slightly at Jenny but was aware she meant it, "I, umm…,"' sighing Alan straightened himself as much as he could manage on his broom, "was protecting my turf."

There was a brief moment of silence…

"WHAT!"

Alan cringed, "I think I should have put that more… delicately."

"What a thought," said Jenny sarcastically.

"Look, I'm getting cold."

"Alan Potter! _If _you so much as attempt to touch ground before answering me, I will personally make certain that the Potter line will never continue. I guarantee it."

"Look," blared Alan, "you really want to know what was going through my head? I was thinking, 'Gosh, Uncle Ron would kill me if anything happens to her,'" Alan let out a breath and his voice dropped, "Yeah that was what I was thinking. _Your_ dad asked _me_, to keep an eye on you because he thinks that you being here is too good to be true. Our dads are using every Auror resource available to keep you safe."

Jenny let it all sink in for a moment before responding, "What do you mean keep me safe?"

Alan sighed, "I wasn't even supposed to mention it; I'm used to this concept, you're not."

"Alan, you can't just leave it like that!"

"Yes I can," replied Alan, his shoulders slumping as Jenny glared, "Fine. Our dad's are two of the world's greatest Aurors, thus, a _lot_ of people want vengeance. The best way to get to a person is through the people they love."

Realization dawned on Jenny's face, "That's why my dad wants me to learn how to defend myself!"

"Yeah, my dad as been teaching my sister and I how to scrap for years," said Alan as he headed towards the ground.

Because the cold was finally get to her, Jenny followed Alan and touched down beside him, "Has anything ever happened to you?"

Alan turned his back to Jenny, "No, but someone attacked my mum while she was pregnant with me; nearly killed us both. My dad came back from training so he could be with my mum."

Jenny's brow furrowed, "Your dad left training?"

Alan laughed, "You want to know the whole gushy story? I only know the key elements." Jenny nodded. "Okay, my dad slept with my mother while he was training. She got kicked out of the program for being pregnant. My mum announced I was Dad's and someone attempted to kill Mum by the week's end. My dad left Auror training to be with her until I was born and then finished up and joined Uncle Ron in the field."

"Oh."

"Is that all?" said Alan as he took a seat on a bench at the tree line.

"Well, it makes more sense now I guess, what my mother did, I mean. She didn't want my dad leaving like your dad. And it puts a lot of other things into perspective as well," said Jenny sitting down next to Alan.

"Like?"

Jenny pondered it for a minute, "I already said I understood my mom's actions, secondly, my dad teaching me defense. The biggest shocker is your behavior."

"Not an arse after all?"

Jenny chuckled, "You're still an 'arse', just not as big of one."

Smiling, Alan looked over at Jenny, "Well, Jennifer, if it makes you feel better, I still think you are a pain in my neck."

"You called me Jennifer."

Puzzled, Alan cocked his head, "So?"

"You never call me anything but Granger. It was just different, that's all."

"Well you won't be a Granger much longer will you?"

Jenny gave a short laugh, "No, I guess not."

Alan grinned, "Well, there are far too many Weasleys so first name basis will have to do."

"Call me Jenny, then. It's easier."

"Fine," said Alan as he stood up, "Jenny, you are still a pain in the neck."

Jenny gave Alan her father's crooked grin and followed him back to with Burrow.

"So, Jenny. Does this mean we have to be civil to each other?" asked Alan after a few minutes.

"I don't think so, but it would make life easier."

Alan grinned, "Good, because I was running out of insults."

Remaining quiet for the rest of the walk back, Jenny decided she had even more respect for her father. It was in that moment, that Jenny realized how important her family was.

* * *

**Just to Let You Know:**

**This took way too long to get out but none the less, here it is. I want to thank Padfoot again and wish my other college buddies good health and fortune as they reach turning points in their lives.**

**I think we all know the drill by now… please review.**


	9. Strawberry Kiwi and Drag Queens

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work. Also, check out _Weasley and Brown_ if you have an interest in following Professor Weasley and Brown in their work as WarMages.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine Strawberry-Kiwi and Drag Queens_

"What do you think you are doing?"

Jenny and Alan both turned to see the Gryffindor first years staring at them. Having just entered the common room after returning from Christmas break, Jenny and Alan were joking about the new Gryffindor password: "Self Restraint". Lizzy stood up slowly; her eyes glued to Jenny.

"I thought you hated each other?" said Lizzy as she came to stand before the pair.

Alan coughed slightly and looked at Jenny from the corner of his eye; the look was unmistakable, she was starting to stew. Taking his leave, Alan levitated his trunk and headed for the boys' dormitory. Curiosity getting the better of them, Matt and Tristan followed Alan upstairs.

Jenny gave Lizzy a cool look before turning and heading for the girls' dormitories with her trunk in front her. Knowing that Lizzy and Ari would soon follow her up, Jenny settled her trunk back at the end of the bed. Struggling out of her winter cloak and setting it on her bed, Jenny looked around the dormitory. A new Quidditch poster was above Lori's bed; _Oliver Wood, not bad,_ thought Jenny as she grinned slightly. Jenny's cousin Adele had a new pair of shoes under her bed and Lizzy had a new poster of the cast of _Wicked_ above her bed. Ari, however, had a large stack of books on her bedside table that caused Jenny walked closer to see the titles. Which Witch? by Jane Parston, The Phoenix War by Thomas York, So Your Mum's a Muggle by Vicky Wise, The Boy Who Lived by Ryan Ice, Scarlet and Gold: Famous Gryffindors of Modern History by Evan Grey, Hogwarts, A History and Hogwarts, A Modern History sat in a neat stack.

"Well?" said Lizzy as she banged the door open; Ari right behind her.

"Hey Ari, once you have a chance to read these, would you mind if I borrowed one or two?" asked Jenny as she walked back over to her bed and picked up her cloak.

"Of course! I have already read Which Witch? and The Phoenix Wars! They are both great reads and really inspiring. Although, Wars was more of a history while the other…"

"Don't let her get off topic, Ari! She is going to tell us why she is friendly with Alan Potter since we saw you last," said Lizzy loudly, interrupting Ari. "Well?" said Lizzy again rudely.

Jenny shrugged and hung up her cloak off a hook by her bed, "Why does it matter to you Lizzy?"

"Well let's see, you have spent the every day since I met you saying how much of an idiot Alan was. What else?" Lizzy paused dramatically, "Oh yeah, Alan and his little gang are always making life miserable for us, that's why."

"Well, things have changed. Alan and I have come to a bit of an understanding."

Ari finally spoke up, "Well you can't be sleeping with him; you're too young," she paused, "I think."

Jenny's jaw literally dropped, leaving a nice little nest for some wayward bird. She couldn't believe that Ari, of all people would think that of her. But then seeing the twinkle in Ari's eyes, Jenny started to laugh.

"Ari, you're the greatest! You know that, don't you?" said Jenny after she gained some control again.

"Your laughing about this?" demanded Lizzy who had been staring slack jawed at Jenny and Ari.

"Yeah, I am! Think about it, Lizzy. No matter what, I would never sleep with Alan. Plus, this is innocent, little Ari. That's why it's so funny."

"Well, now that we have that cleared up," interrupted Ari in a matter-of-fact tone, "would you please explain this new arrangement? And, does it mean that we will be liberated from Alan and Tristan's pestering?"

Jenny chuckled as Lizzy threw up her hands and sat down on her bed, "I don't know about the pestering, but Alan and I have decided that it would be easier on all of us if we were friendly. And no, I will not give details."

Lizzy and Ari, however, questioned Jenny the entire time she unpacked. It was very "subtly" done because they wove the questions in to general statements like "Have any new, _guy related_, experiences?" Jenny just laughed and brushed them off gently before finally announcing that she was starving.

Down in the Great Hall, Alan, Tristan and Matt were already starting on their dinner with Lori, Adele, Adrian and Arthur. The group was rather loudly debating when Alan and Tristan should attempt their next prank.

"Wednesday night sounds good, we have Astronomy that night and you could use it as an alibi," said Adrian as the girls sat down.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," said Jenny, "we have a Potions exam on Thursday morning; best not to tick off Professor Dunstan by keeping him up the night before."

The other first years looked at Jenny dumbstruck; Jenny never approved of Alan and Tristan's pranks. Alan, however, gave Jenny a thoughtful look, "That would make life difficult. Tristan, mate, let's hold off until Thursday night, Professor Weasley won't mind as much."

"Uh?" said Tristan. "Did the world just stop turning? I could have sworn that you just took Granger's advice."

"Jenny has a point," said Matt, "Besides having a horrid exam, we have class with the Slytherins to boot. Just think how bad it would be if the Slytherins did better than us because of something as stupid as a prank."

Tristan sighed dramatically and put his face in his hands, "That's it, the world as I know it just ceased to exist. Please, someone take me out back and put me down easy."

"Why go out back? I'm sure everyone would love to witness that. And just think, we could all use that as an excuse miss class tomorrow morning," said Jenny with a grin.

Tristan gave Jenny a withering look before reaching for the pumpkin juice. This made all of the Gryffindor first years laugh as they tucked in for dinner.

-------------

Thursday came too quickly for the Gryffindor first years who hadn't studied for the Potions exam. Professor Dunstan was tough as usual and many of the students left the classroom with headaches. Lunch was a quiet affair where the only three who seemed conscious were Matt, Ari and Jenny. Herbology with the Ravenclaws after lunch was easy to get through without much thought. However, in Transfiguration, Professor Brown had a "special surprise" which turned out to be a pop quiz. Mumbling about peppy professors, the first years headed back to their common room to drop off their books before dinner.

Through dinner Tristan and Alan finalized their plans for that night and with the help of Matt, set up when they would get out of the common room with an excuse. Jenny and Ari pretended to not hear the boys while discussing an article in the _Daily Prophet_. All of the first years returned to the common room to do homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts that was due tomorrow and to start on their new Transfiguration homework.

Around nine-thirty, Tristan and Alan went up to their dormitory to fetch Alan's invisibility cloak. Both boys didn't notice that they had forgotten the Marauder's Map as they left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the North Tower. The way there was quiet enough save a close call with Peeves the Poltergeist singing, "Oh, professor, who would have guessed _her_," which left both boys more than a little confused.

Finally reaching the door to the platform, Alan and Tristan found it locked as usual. Quietly muttering "Alohomora" Alan and Tristan eased the door open quietly and stopped dead in their tracks.

Professor Weasley had Professor Brown pinned to the stones and was kissing her heatedly. The couple was in state of semi-undress and both were sweating profusely. Unnoticed by the pair, Alan and Tristan stood in shock for a moment before quickly pulling the door shut.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Alan and Tristan heard Professor Brown say, "Did you hear that?"

Not waiting to hear the rest, Alan and Tristan ran as quietly as possible back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room only taking off the cloak when they were right outside the portrait. Their fellow first years looked up as the pair entered the common room out of breath with a cloak under Alan's arm.

"What happened to you two?" said Lizzy, "I thought you two were upstairs still."

"We climbed out the window," said Alan between breaths quickly.

"Well? How did it go? Is the Hogwarts crest cut into the grounds?"

"No, you'll never believe what we did see though," said Tristan excitedly as he took a seat.

-------------

By the time the Gryffindors entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom the next morning, the entire school had heard of the Weasley/Brown incident. However, Professor Weasley acted as if nothing had happened and the students worked on their papers comparing any two defense spells of their choice. At lunch when the students were all in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor first years over-heard the fifth years saying that Professor Brown had been in a foul mood. Supposedly she jumped down Katie Elliot's throat for flirting with Daniel Newton in class and told her to "stop being so loose." Because of _that_ remark the entire school was soon buzzing with rumors involving Katie Elliot and random young men as well as the story involving Katie, Professor Weasley and a bottle of strawberry-kiwi lotion. Thankful, the Professor Weasley rumor was _not_ true.

However, the worse was yet to come for Alan and Tristan. On Monday morning, Professor Brown found out about the boys through a colleague and had had time to plot her revenge on them. In the middle of Transfiguration, Professor Brown asked for two volunteers who just so happened to be Alan and Tristan.

"Today we will be trying something more advanced. I doubt that many of you will be able to complete it but don't worry; it is just for fun today. A way to make up for your work last week, if you will. Now, well shall be working on transfiguring clothing. It is a handy bit of transfiguration if any of you plan on entering in the Ministry in the future."

"Professor, that sort of transfiguration isn't for anyone who is under fifth year," said Ari quickly as she raised her hand.

"That is why it is advanced and I don't expect many of you to actually complete it. Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Rush, please come forward. I shall show you all how it is done by transfiguring these boys' robes into Renaissance wear. Make sure you pay close attention now. One. Two. Three!"

On three, Professor Brown raised her wand and transfigured the boys' robes. However, instead of wearing tights and tunics, the boys wore Renaissance dresses. Alan was sporting a low cut gold silk dress with a white head cover while Tristan wore a matching crimson silk dress with a black head cover. Both boys stood in shock as the class burst out in laughter at the royalty before them.

"Now," said Professor Brown sweetly, "you just don't see enough young men in period drag anymore."

Jennifer realized Professor Brown was retaliating for what the boys had seen and looked over at Ari who sat there in shock. Jennifer coughed and Ari looked up. Jennifer jerked her head towards the boys and Ari nodded. "I know the counter-spell," said Ari and quickly whispered it to Jenny. Nodding again, Jenny and Ari stood up and pointed their wands at the boys leaving them back in their school robes.

Probably deciding that the boys had paid their dept, Professor Brown turned the class to working on transfiguring pins to needles. After class, Alan and Tristan ended up in a heated debate that ended with the boys fighting on the floor over who was to blame. Upon receiving detentions for fighting, Alan and Tristan refused to speak to each other for the rest of the week. It was because of this, that Alan spent more time with Jennifer and Matt during that time.

"Alan, get over it. It got you the same result in the end didn't it?" said Jenny exasperatedly on Friday evening when she and Matt were trying to study in the library while Alan tagged along.

"What is that exactly?" said Alan slowly.

"A laugh," said Matt as he turned the page in his Potions book.

"Besides, Professor Brown was right," said Jenny casually as she looked down at her book.

"About what?" said Alan in a clipped voice.

"There aren't enough men in period drag," replied Jenny sweetly as Matt burst into silent laughter.

Alan stormed out of the library without his books. Later that night, when Jenny and Matt returned, they were greeted by all the Gryffindor first years singing a heated chorus of, "Jenny and Matt, sitting in a tree…" lead by Tristan and Alan.

* * *

**Just to Let You Know:**

**Props to my roommate for amazing quotes and all her help in this chapter. If any of you have an interest in the Weasley/Brown ship check out my parallel story, _Weasley and Brown_ I wrote recently and encourage you all to read. I think by now we all know the deal: Please Review.**


	10. What is Corrective Action?

**Little Reminder: The fabulous world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how much I may want it. Thus, I credit JKR for her amazing work.

* * *

**

_Chapter 10 What is Corrective Action?_

"Hey Ari, would you be a doll and let me check my Potions homework against yours?"

Jennifer and Ari both looked up at Tristan who was smiling sweetly at Ari. Jennifer was dumbstruck when Ari stammered a response and handed over her homework without question. Tristan gave the pair a winning smile and winked at Ari before returning to the boys' table across the common room.

"Ari, you _know_ he is just copying your work because Matt won't let him," said Jennifer carefully.

Ari gave a small withering sigh, "I know, I just couldn't refuse."

"Sure you can," said Lizzy as she sat down across from them, "you say 'No you can't.'" She pulled out her books from her bag and flipped it to the chapter they needed to read.

"I don't think that was what she meant, Lizzy," said Jenny quietly.

Lizzy looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What else could she mean?"

Ari made a small noise that sounded like crying and put her head on the table.

"Lizzy, you can be incredibly dense sometimes," said Jennifer patiently. "Did it ever occur to you that Ari might have a thing for Tristan?" Jennifer judged by the blank she got, Lizzy hadn't thought of that.

"Well, just ask him out," said Lizzy, making the situation very simple.

"I couldn't do that," cried out Ari as she raised her head. The other Gryffindors in the room looked up at the group and gave them puzzling looks. Ari blushed to the roots of her hair and looked down quickly.

"Sure you can," said Lizzy confidently. "If not," she grinned wickedly, "I bet Jenny would give you lessons."

"Honestly," said Jennifer exasperatedly, "I am not sleeping with Alan!"

"I wasn't referring to Alan actually," said Lizzy smugly. "You and Matt have been rather close lately."

Jenny glared at Lizzy, "Don't even go down that river, you'll get flooded."

Lizzy looked like she wanted to say something more, but there was a large explosion in the room. The girls looked up and saw orange smoke billowing out of the fireplace while a group of second year girls, including Jennifer's cousin Skylar, giggled.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Lizzy under her breath as she watched. A pair of Prefects rushed and escorted the girls from the room, probably to Professor Brown's office. After some short chatter, a comfortable silence fell over the room as everyone returned to their work. Just as Ari and Jennifer were finishing up for the night, Tristan sauntered over to their table again.

"Thanks for the help, Ari. You're the best," he said sweetly as he handed Ari her paper.

As he turned to go back, Jennifer called out softly, "Get _any_ right on your own?"

Tristan turned slowly and gave her a winning smile, "A few." He returned to the table and gathered up his books and followed Alan and Matt up to their dorm.

"How can he do that?" asked Ari sadly. "Have me do anything with only a smile?"

Jennifer thought about it for a moment before she came to a conclusion. "Talent." She smiled gently at Ari, "Don't worry, I think it will get him in trouble when he is older. Come on you two, I need sleep."

-------------

As the school year went on, Tristan's hold over Ari became steadily worse. The worst thing about it was that Tristan knew he had it. He started small; stray homework assignment, assist him in potions or do random errands. When the teachers started dishing out more work, a final charge before finals, Tristan went too far. Within four days, Ari had agreed to write two of his essays and let him copy off her exam in Defense class.

Jennifer and Lizzy hated what was happening and tried everything to help Ari, but she refused delivery. Running out of options, Jenny and Lizzy made a large decision; they went to Professor Brown.

"Professor, can we have a word?" asked Jennifer politely after class one day.

Professor Brown looked at the pair as the rest of the class filed out, "Of course." She took a seat on the edge of her desk, "What's the problem?"

It was Lizzy who told the story while Jennifer added details occasionally. When the finished Professor Brown looked out a window and remained quiet for a moment before responding, "Have you spoken to Tristan about it?"

Jennifer and Lizzy shook their heads. "That would mean betraying Ari," said Lizzy quietly.

"Umm…" responded Professor Brown. "Well then, I would suggest speaking to his friends. I doubt they are okay with his treatment of Miss Finnigan. If not, I would suggest taking corrective action."

"What do you mean Professor?" said Lizzy puzzled.

Professor Brown smiled, "Whatever you think is necessary."

Jennifer got it before Lizzy and grinned, "I think we can manage that. Thanks for your help Professor."

Professor Brown nodded and dismissed them. The pair headed back up the Gryffindor Common room and sought out Alan and Matt who were playing chess in a corner.

"Boys, could we have a quick word?" said Jennifer as she eyeballed Tristan and Ari who were across the room. Alan looked up from the board and followed Jenny's gaze. Guessing the topic he nodded and leaned back as Matt did the same.

"As you two can guess, it's about Tristan and Ari. He's using her and we want it to stop," said Lizzy, keeping her voice low.

"What makes you think we haven't already spoken to Tristan?" said Matt just as quietly. Lizzy looked taken aback and Jenny raised an eyebrow.

Alan sighed and stretched his back, "We've been trying to make him stop for weeks, and he just won't listen. Ari's a nice girl, we don't like seeing her treated this way just as much as you two."

"Well, since we are in agreement, let's do something about it," said Jennifer reasonably.

"What do you propose?" said Matt leaning in.

"We first need to keep Tristan from asking her for anything more. Then teach him how to actually treat a lady," said Lizzy.

"Well, how about one of us hang out with Ari and keep her from saying yes," said Matt. "That would stop things for now."

"Well it can't be one of us then, she just blows us off," replied Lizzy heatedly.

"Then I'll do it," said Matt. "Tristan won't ask twice if I'm there with her, I promise you."

"That sounds fine," said Jennifer as she glanced back at Tristan and Ari.

"How do you suggest we make him learn?" quizzed Alan.

"Sit him down for a chat first," said Jennifer, "Then, if he doesn't listen…" she shrugged, "we teach him the hard way; with violence."

-------------

Well, when the time came to talk to Tristan, Jennifer missed out. A late round of the flu went around the school and Jennifer was in the hospital wing getting a draught when Alan and Lizzy sat him down for a chat. Hearing it from Lizzy though, Tristan didn't take kindly to being told what to do until threatened with Alan's fist. Ari, however, couldn't understand why Tristan wouldn't talk to her anymore and Matt was spending so much time around her.

"Don't get me wrong. Matt's a nice guy, but I prefer Tristan asking me for help," Ari complained a few evenings later.

Jennifer glanced over at the boys and caught Matt looking at them. He realized he had been caught staring and grinned sheepishly at Jennifer before burying his nose in a book.

"Maybe he has found someone else to help him," said Lizzy casually, not looking Ari in the eye.

"Probably someone pretty and outgoing," sniffed Ari.

"Unless you think Matt is pretty and outgoing, I think you're wrong," responded Jennifer.

Lizzy opened her mouth to probably make a rude comment when they heard the portrait hole open. Professor Brown stepped through and looked around; her face grave. She spotted Jennifer and motioned for her to follow.

Closing her books, Jennifer stood up and followed the professor outside into the corridor.

"What is it Professor?" said Jennifer nervously.

Professor Brown glanced down at her but remained silent, leading her on. It was only when Professor Brown said "Sugar Quills" that she realized where she was headed. She followed the Professor up a spiraling staircase and they entered the Headmistress's office. She saw a flash of red hair, saw Uncle Charlie speaking quietly to Professor Nemo and remembered seeing it before.

Professor McGonagall spoke as she motioned Jennifer into the room, "Miss Granger, I have some very bad news…"

**

* * *

Just to Let You Know:**

**Okay, I'll be the first to admit that my summer has been absolutely crazy. Until rather recently, I hadn't been on to even look around. Finally, after months, I had the chance to sit down and write. It was a liberating experience to say the least. I hope you all enjoy and please remember to REVIEW.**


End file.
